Fiore High
by BaconPandaLover35
Summary: Fiore High Is Supposed To Be A High School That's Just Like A Family, So When Lucy Heartfilia Is Longing For A Family, Can Natsu And The Gang Make Her Feel At Home?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yay! A Fairy Tail High School Story~~ I was so obsessed with wanting to write this so just like today I put my foot down and was like "IM WRITING IT!" And yah. Now my teacher thinks I'm weird. But I Don't Care :D Oh and I changed my way of writing. I read a lot of stuff and saw how they put the sentences together and stuff so I'm gonna try it that way and If I like it, I'll use it but if I don't, Then I'm sticking with paragraphs :D Here you go~**

* * *

**This is Fiore High, A School for people who actually want to learn and become something. But Fiore High isn't just about learning, Fiore High is a High School that comes together like a Family. They Cry Together, Laugh Together, Even Fight Together because that's what Family does. Today at Fiore High there would be a new girl. Her name is Lucy Heartfilia and Lucy has come from a long line of rich people but she didn't care about that. She wanted to know what Family felt like. Lucy's mother died when Lucy was just a small child and after that, Her dad completely ignored her existence. One day she got fed up with it and ran away from home, desperately wanting to find a Family. Lucy had heard about Fiore High from others and heard it was like a family, after that she went to the principals office, got her Fiore mark, got keys to her dorm and today is her first day at Fiore High.**

Lucy's POV

"Gawgghhh" I moaned, slamming my hand on my alarm. "Jeez, already? I feel like I just went to sleep!" I was up all night, trying to learn almost everything about Fiore High.

Today is my first day here, which I'm really happy about. "Hey, Lucy, are you up yet?" A girl with short blue hair said. "Ah.. Yah I guess I am." This girl was Levy McGarden, my first friend I made here at Fiore.

"Hey Lucy, you want to go the girl showers together? I want to introduce you to some people." Levy said, grabbing her clothes and a orange headband. "Ah.. Sure!" I said as I grabbed some clothes out of my drawer along with a bra and underwear. "Kay! Lets go!" Levy cheered as we walked out of our dorm room.

"Erza! Juvia!" Levy joyfully said as she waved her hand at two girls who were about to enter the showers. "Ah. Levy." "Levy-san!" Said the long red headed girl and the long blue curly headed girl.

"Ah! Erza, Juvia! This is Lucy, she's new here and she's also my roommate!" Levy said as she pointed at me, making me slightly blush of embarrassment.

"Hi, Im Erza, the school's president." said the girl with the red hair. "And Juvia is Juvia" said the girl with the blue hair. _She talks in third person.. _I thought, not trying to judge.

"Nice to meet you both! I hope we can all become friends." I said, hopefully being able to gain more friends. "Sure! Juvia would love to become friends with you!" Juvia said while taking my hands into hers.

"Yeah, we'll teach you about Fiore. But first lets get into the showers before we get it trouble. We can talk in there." We all nodded and went inside the showers but before that, I saw a guy.

Not just any guy, a guy with pink hair. I felt my heart skip a beat, not knowing why, I just continued into the shower, trying hard to stop my heart from beating so fast.

After we all got dressed, I was impressed by Erza's, Juvia's and Levy's choice of clothes. Erza was wearing a plain white shirt with a blue tie, a royal blue skirt and black boots.

Juvia was wearing a darker blue long sleeved dress with white at the ends of the sleeves and at the top along with brown boots.

Levy was wearing a short orange dress with a white bow at the top with red heels and the orange headband.

I wore a orange and white top, sorta like Levy's with a short blue skirt with brown boots and my hair up in a side pony tail. _Kinda look's like I got a color from everyone else's clothes. _

"Were twins, Lucy!" Levy said as she grabbed onto my arm, making me giggle. "Levy, we shouldn't play around. I'm starving which means if I get in a bad mood, someone will have to pay." Erza said making me slightly scared.

"Don't worry Lucy, she just gets like this when she's hungry." I heard Levy whisper to me. "Okay Erza, then lets show Lucy to the cafeteria so we can all get some breakfast, kay?" Levy said excitedly pulling us all along.

_I'm happy I made some friends but I hope I get to be friends with the pink haired dude. _I thought to myself while eating and laughing with my new friends.

**Anonymous POV **

Her long blonde hair, in a side pony caught my eye. When I saw her, I felt my heart skip a beat. As I watched her walk away, I felt lonely inside. I almost felt like she was the missing piece to me.

_I'm gonna search for her, become her friend, learn everything about her, and fall in love. _Would I be able to fall in love again? After what happened last time.. I didn't know. But I knew she was like a princess that I wanted to serve so badly.

I'll go through my plan, but falling in love I'll stay cautious of. "Oi, come on. If we don't hurry, we wont get any breakfast." I heard one of my friends say. "Right.. coming.." I said, still thinking of the blonde princess that made my heart skip a beat.

_I Will Find You._

* * *

**A/N: So how's the first chapter? ;D Who's the anonymous person? If its not obvious to you then I'm sorry. Do you guys like the split sentences or would you rather I go back to writing in paragraphs? If you don't know what I'm talking about, then go check out my other story about Soul Eater! Its called Can We Happen? If you cant find me, just go to my profile and you'll see it under my stories. So go there to read my FIRST FANFICTION. Yay! I have over 500 people who read that.. :D I hope I get that much on here to! Okay anyway THANK YOU FOR READING AND HAVE A FABULOUS BACON/PANDA LOVING DAY MY LOVELIES~~**


	2. Friends

**A/N: NEW CHAPTER! YAY! I heard from a lot of people that they liked this and plus I have some followers and favoriters which makes me so happy! I want to give a huge HUGE THANK YOU to fairyglitter101! Thank you Glitter for being really supportive and helpful! I hope you read the rest of my chapters and keep helping me out along the way! Now for the story~**

* * *

** Lucy's POV **

It's been a few days since I've started going to Fiore High and it's really like a family! I have most of my classes with Levy, Erza and Juvia. Today would be the day I get to meet their guy friends. I was actually excited because maybe one of their friends would be the pink haired guy I saw a few days ago.

"Lu-Chan! Wake up already!" I heard a familiar voice yell as a pillow hit my face, which quickly made me awaken. "Huhhhh?" I groaned. "Lu-Chan, if you don't hurry you wont be able to meet my boyfriend and the other guys!" It was Levy, my first friend and roommate.

"Yah.. Yah.. Right.." I said as I grabbed my clothes and other stuff. "Let's go to the showers?" I questioned Levy, who was already at the door waiting for me. She smiled brightly, like a mother would.

When we reached the showers, Erza and Juvia were at the normal waiting place. "Ah Lucy, Levy." Erza said as she looked up and saw us. "Lucy-san! Levy-san!" Juvia cheered as she ran up to me and hugged me.

"Today, Lucy-san will meet Gray-sama, Juvia's crush. If Lucy-san doesn't want to become a enemy of Juvia's, then please don't fall for Gray-sama.." I heard Juvia whisper to me as her voice trailed off.

"Sorry, Lucy. We all of our own crushes and we would like it if you wouldn't fall for them." I knew Juvia and Levy had crushes, but Erza? I didn't think she would ever think like that!

"Don't worry, I've already fallen for someone else." They all looked at me in shock. "ALREADY?!" They all exclaimed. "Who?! Who Is he?!" They questioned me In unison. "I don't know his name.. Only his hair color.." I whispered, only wanting them to hear.

"Only his hair color? Well one hair color could be on many different people, you know." Erza said taking a few steps back, trying to regain her cool. "I don't think many guys have pink hair.." I whispered again. And again, they all looked at me in shocked faces.

"PINK HAIR?! DO YOU SAY PINK HAIR?!" They all yelled at me again in unison. While blushing all I did was nod. "Hmm.." They all just stared at me. "Do you guys know him perhaps?" I asked them, hoping they would know.

"Perhaps.. But lets talk about this later, we have to hurry to shower so we can meet up with the boys." Erza said, while rushing us inside the showers.

Today everyone's clothes were different. Surprisingly today Levy was wearing something revealing. She was wearing a slit blue top with a yellow short shirt underneath, white shorts that went to her knees, a red belt, her red heels and her also so special orange headband. _I wonder why she always wears that.._ I thought to myself.

Erza was also wearing something revealing. She was wearing a black slit jacket with a white shirt underneath, a black ruffled skirt, high black and white socks and black boots.

Juvia was really revealing. She wasn't even wearing enough clothing. She was wearing a white short shirt, a red tie, a short blue skirt, black leggings and black heels.

I honestly had no room to talk. I was wearing a blue, white, and yellow short shirt with cut off sleeves, a black skirt, black leggings and brown boots.

"Hey, guys, Why are you all weari-" Before I could finish.. "OI, GRAY, GAJEEL, JELLAL, NATSU, OVER HERE!" Erza yelled at some boys with royal blue hair, dark blue hair, black hair and.. _pink hair.._

My eyes widened as I saw the boys coming close. "L-l-levy.. I-is that h-him?" I stuttered for no good reason. "Let's hope so." She whispered at me, making me blush.

"Ah! Gajeel!" Levy cheered as she ran up to the guy with black hair, which surprised me. Him? That was her boyfriend? I thought that would be Erza's.

"Mornin' Erza." The boy with royal blue hair said, making Erza slightly blush, putting me in shock, seeing her blush was surprising. "M-morning Jellal.." She stuttered.

"Ahh~~ Gray-sama~~" Juvia swooned as she hugged the guy with dark blue hair. "Hello, Juvia, you're the same as always." He laughed making Juvia laugh to.

Then I noticed the pink haired guy, Natsu? Wasn't saying hello to anyone. "So is that the new girl?" The guy with black hair said, Gajeel? "Sure is! Her name is Lucy, I call her Lu-chan, and she's my roommate!" Levy explained to her scary boyfriend.

"Can I call you bunny girl?" He questioned me. "Sure, and your name is Gajeel?" I questioned back, and he nodded. "I'm Jellal." The guy with royal blue hair said, and I didn't notice at first, but he has a red tattoo on his face. Must've hurt.

I nodded my head at him and turned to the boy with dark blue hair. "My name's Gray." he said as he stuck his hand out to me. I saw Juvia's glare and just nodded my head, turning to the pink haired boy, the one I might've fallen for.

He looked like his was in deep thought about something. I wonder what. I waved my hand in front of his face and then he looked at me. He eyes in full shock. Not knowing why, I thought I'd introduce myself.

"Hi, My name's Lucy! But you can call me whatever. I hope we can become friends!" I said as I smiled and slightly slanted my head to the side, hoping he would respond.

"The name's Natsu, and I think I'll call you Luce!" He said as he smiled brightly, which made my heart skip a few beats. _At least he's paying attention now.._

**Natsu's POV  
**  
(This takes place a few moments before the girls and boys met.) "You all of crushes? I mean I know Gajeel has a girlfriend but I didn't know you guys liked others." I said as I stared blankly at my friends.

"What? Natsu, you don't like anyone?" My friend/enemy Gray questioned me. "I mean I do have a crush but.." I whispered. "But what?" All of my three friends questioned in unison.

"I only know her hair color.." I whispered to my friends, only wanting them to hear. "Only her hair color? You know, one hair color can go on a lot of different girls." My friend Jellal said.

"Well it's not like a lot of girls who go here have blonde hair with it up in a side ponytail." I whispered again. They all looked at me in shocked faces. "BLONDE HAIR?!" They all said in unison, even Gajeel.

I nodded simply, not trying to cause a commotion. They all just stared at me. "Do you guys know her, perhaps?" I questioned them, hoping they would. They just stared at each other and turned back to me. "Perhaps, but lets go meet up with the girls now." Jellal said as he pushed all three of us down the hall.

As we all approached the meeting place.. "OI, GRAY, GAJEEL, JELLAL, NATSU, OVER HERE!" I heard one of the girls yell, probably Erza. I saw a redhead, two blue heads and.._blonde hair.. _

"O-oi.. Guys.. Is that h-her?" I stuttered, not knowing why. "Lets hope so." Gray said. "Ah! Gajeel!" The small girl with blue hair cheered as she hugged Gajeel, Levy. "Mornin' Erza." Jellal asked the red head Erza. "M-morning Jellal.." she stuttered.

"Ahh~~ Gray-sama~~" The tall blue headed girl swooned as she hugged my frenemy Gray, Juvia. "Hello, Juvia you're the same as always." The laughed together. "So is that the new girl?" Gajeel asked. "Sure is! Her name is Lucy, I call her Lu-chan, and she's roommate!" Levy explained to Gajeel. "Can I call you bunny girl?"

I really wanted to punch Gajeel then, that was rude but to my surprise she just said "Sure, and your name is Gajeel?" Her voice made me heart skip a few beats.

"I'm Jellal" Lucy just nodded and turned her head towards Gray. "My name's Gray." He said as he stuck his hand out in front her. I think he saw my glare so he retreated.

When I knew she was about to face me, I tried to look like I was in deep thought. She waved her hand in front of my face which made me look at her. I felt my eyes widen. Her chocolate brown eyes gleamed so perfectly, eagerly wanting something.

"Hi, My name's Lucy! But you can call me whatever. I hope we can become friends!" She said as she smiled and slightly slanted her head to the side. I smiled back, wanting to also become very close friends.

"The name's Natsu, and I think I'll call you Luce!" She smiled as I said this, which made my heart skip a few beats.

**The Gang's POV**

"Well, that went better than I thought." said the red head as she whispered to her friends except the pink and the blonde. "It went very well." the royal blue headed boy agreed.

"They're lucky to have us as friends." cheered the little blue headed girl. "Very lucky" the dark blue headed boy also agreed. "Juvia hopes they get to together soon. That way we can all have someone to love~" Swooned the tall blue headed girl as she was still hugging the dark blue headed boy.

Everyone nodded and kept walking, as the pink and the blonde were probably at the cafeteria waiting for their friends to arrive.

* * *

**A/N: This took extra long to write! Sorry! I had to go to a friends house and ughh. Well you understand. I got my inspiration for this from a song called Friends by Aura Dione. Good song XD I'll try to update everyday again, and again sorry it took so long~~ HAVE A BOOTIFUL BACON/PANDA LOVING DAY MY LOVELIES~**


	3. Hang Out Cafe

**A/N: New chapter~ Yay~ My Bacon/Panda lovelies please don't be afraid to R&amp;R, I promise If you review or favorite or follow I will most likely message you and thank you with my whole heart~ So don't be afraid my darlings~ Here's the chapter~**

* * *

**Lucy's POV **

It's been a few weeks since I've been here at Fiore High and met everyone. Classes are going to start up soon which means I will be in classes with my friends. For the past week, I've been getting to know Natsu.

Even though I think I mostly know everything, there's just a few things that I think he's not telling me. Today Me, Erza, Juvia and Levy are going to a café to meet up with Natsu, Jellal, Gray and Gajeel.

We all wanted to wear something nice for the boys, since they are our crushes or boyfriend, for Levy. I was dressed up in a black and white ruffled shirt with a pink skirt, and my hair down with black boots.

Erza wore a black and white jacket, red skirt, long black socks and black flats with her hair down as always.

Juvia wore a baby blue dress that went to her knees, a darker blue jacket, black heels and her hair down, surprisingly.

Levy wore a orange tank top over a white shirt, denim shorts, red tennis shoes and her so special orange headband.

"Hey, Lu-chan, have things gotten frisky with you and Natsu yet? Huh? Huh?" My best friend Levy questioned me as the four of us were walking out of the school gates.

"It's not like that Levy. I do have a crush on him, but it's probably not like that for him." I said, putting myself in pain. "Yah you're right, after what happened between him and his old girlfriend, I don't think he will ever date again." Erza said as she gave a tip to the guards so we could stay out longer.

"His old girlfriend? What happened?" I questioned, very confused on what this old girlfriend did to hurt him. "Sorry, that's his story to tell, not mine. But I will tell you her name. Her name is Lisanna Strauss." Erza said as Juvia and Levy nodded along.

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll just ask him about it when the time is right." I said, hoping one of them would feel bad for me. "Okay, you guys stay here, I'll go around to get my car." Erza turned and walked to the parking lot.

When Erza came back, we all climbed in, me taking shot gun while Juvia and Levy in the back. On our way there, I got a text from Natsu. "Natsu say's they're already there." I said while still staring at my phone.

"Okay, tell him we'll be there in a minute or two." Erza said while taking a turn. I nodded and texted Natsu back saying we'll be there soon. But his next text made my eyes widen.

_Subject : Almost There._

_Well tell Erza to hurry so I can see you're pretty brown eyes. I feel kinda lonely because you're not around. So tell Erza to hurry._

My face was nearly red as a tomato. No one has ever said something so sweet to me. I hid my face in my hands so my friends wouldn't see my flustered face. They giggled at me which means my attempt failed.

When we arrived.. "LUCE!" I heard my best friend/crush yell as he ran up and hugged me. "Natsu.." I whispered as I hugged him back, which made people stare. I didn't care though, I just really wanted to hug Natsu.

"You're hair smells like strawberries and are you wearing vanilla perfume?" He questioned me, still in a hug. "How did you know?" I asked, honestly surprised he got it. "I just do." He whispered as he pulled away and moved a few of my hair strands out of my face, making me blush.

"Oi! Hurry up or we'll leave you and you'll get no food!" Erza called at us, which made made me and Natsu blush at what just happened. "Lets go!" Natsu said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the group. Everyone just laughed except for Gajeel who just laughed "Gehee!"

When we entered the café, I almost drowned in the scent of hot chocolate in the winter and the sweet smell of tea in the summer. As I wafted in the smell of the café I noticed Natsu wasn't next to me.

"Oi! Over here! Come on, hurry! I'm starving!" He called at us as he waved at his hand at us. He was already sitting at an 8 people table. I sat next to Natsu, Levy sat next to me and Gajeel set next to Levy. Erza sat across from Natsu, Jellal sat across from me and next to Erza, Juvia sat across from Levy and next to Jellal, And Gray sat across from Gajeel and next to Juvia.

A girl with long white hair came up to our table. "Hi, I'm Mirajane and I'll be your waitress today!" She smiled brightly after this sentence. As everyone said their drinks, I thought I would take a glance at her name tag.

_Mirajane.. Strauss? Where have I heard that last name before? _I thought to myself, which Erza noticed. "Okay, I'll be back with the drinks soon!"

When I looked over at Natsu, he looked like was about to cry. "N-Nats-" I almost stuttered and said but he covered my mouth, much to my surprise. "Guys, Me and Lucy have to use the restroom. Be right back." He said as he took his hand off my mouth and grabbed my hand, taking me to the bathrooms.

"Natsu.. Are you ok-" Before I could finish he started talking. "You know, don't you?" He said as he covered his face with his hands as he slumped to the floor.

"Know? Know what?" I questioned him and squatted next to him. "About a girl named Lisanna Strauss.." He said as he looked at me with his obsidian black eyes.

"Only her name and that she's your ex." I said. "Then you don't know what she did. Good. She's our waitresses sister but I don't want you to know anything else yet. But I promise I'll tell you when I'm ready." He said as he turned his head back down to the ground.

"I understand." I said as I stood up and held my hand out for him. "Lets hurry and get back so we can eat." I smiled, hoping he would smile to. He smiled brightly as he took my hand and stood up. He held onto my hand all the way to the table, making me blush.

When we got back, our drinks were already there and they waitress was getting our food orders. "What can I get you two?" She smiled at me and Natsu. "I think I'll have a vegetarian sandwich with french-fries, please." I said as she started writing in her notebook. "Okay and for you sir?" She looked at Natsu.

"Ummm.. I think I'll have the Hot wings, Barbeque Chicken, Ribs, Steak, Pork Chops, Bacon, Ham, Turkey, Duck, Venison, Mutton, Lamb, Rabbit and some Bear, please." He said as he finally finished leaving me the only one in shock, even the waitress wasn't in shock.

"Don't be bothered Lucy, flame head over there always orders a lot from here. You could say this is our hang out." Gray said as leaned his arm over Juvia. "Oi! Who you calling flame head, ice brain!" Natsu shot back at Gray. But before they could start fighting, Erza had given them both a death glare.

After a while of eating and chatting, Natsu called out "LETS GO TO THE BEACH!"

We all stared at him with a blank face, then we all said in unison "HUH?!"

* * *

**A/N: The beach? Oh dear, what does the pervert Natsu have in his head. Sorry it was an all Lucy POV but I just thought I liked doing Lucy POVs so. XD Anyway, I wanna give out another huge HUGE THANK YOU to NaLu-4tw for reviewing! Thank you so much for your comment, your support and your love! I hope you all have a wonderful weekend if your on one but if your not, sorry about school. Anyway~ THANK YOU AND HAVE A FABULOUS BACON/PANDA DAY MY LOVELIES~~**


	4. The Beach

**A/N: So, who's ready to see what the pervert Natsu is planning? I know I am.. Even though I already know what's going to happen XD Anyway, thank you everyone for reading this story~ I love you all~ Oh and this is from a song: "YOU GOTTA SPEAK UP, YOU GOTTA SHOUT LOUD, AND KNOW THAT RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW YOU CAN BE BEAUTIFUL, WONDERFUL, ANYTHING YOU WANNA BE!" Okay, I want all of you when you go back to school if someone says something mean or something and they tell you you're ugly, shout in their faces: "IM BEATIFUL, WONDERFUL AND ANYTHING I WANNA BE." Here's the next chapter~**

* * *

** Lucy's POV  
**  
So for some reason right now, a week before classes start, here I am. At Okinawa. And I honestly don't remember saying yes to this..

**Flash Back Starts **

_Natsu called out, "LETS GO TO THE BEACH!" We all stared at him with a blank face, then we all said in unison "HUH?!" "What? You guys don't want to go the beach?" He questioned us._

"I honestly would love to go to the beach but classes are going to start in a week." I said and everyone around me nodded. "Then let's go for four days. We'll leave tomorrow morning and come back Thursday night." Natsu while giving me the puppy eyes. Who could resist the puppy eyes..

**Flash Back Ends **

_Oh.. I guess I was the one to say yes.. _I thought to myself as I stared at the sky, watching the sun come up. The view was really nice especially since the ocean was right below the sun rise.

"Hey Luce, were reading to unpack now." I heard my pink headed crush say. "Oh, okay, I'm sorry I didn't help you guys sign into the cabins. I got distracted by this view." I said as I turned my head back to the view.

"It's okay, I understand. This view is really pretty." He said as he came up and stood next to me. I felt my heart pounding and I'm surprised he didn't hear it.

"Oi, stop being love birds and start helping us unload!" I heard Gajeel yell at us. I blushed at the scene we were just at. Just before I could run on my own, Natsu grabbed my hand, like always, and pulled me along with him. "WE'RE COMING!" Natsu yelled back.

After awhile of unloading, we all had to decide who would be sleeping with who in what cabin.

"Okay, I have a feeling Levy and Gajeel want to sleep in the same cabin, am I right?" Erza asked them both and they nodded. "Okay."

"Juvia would most likely would want to sleep in the same cabin as Gray, are you okay with that, Gray?" She asked him. "Sure, as long as I don't have to sleep in the same cabin as flame he-" but before Gray could finish, Erza gave him a death stare, which made him shut up.

"Okay, Now all that's left is me, Jellal, Natsu and Lucy. Lucy, who would you like to share a cabin with?" She asked me and I froze, unsure what to say. "Um, I don't really care who I share a cabin with.." I said with uncertain in my voice.

"Well then I share my cabin with J-jellal, if that's okay with you.." She stuttered as she said his name. Me and Jellal both nodded and then I realized.. I have to share my cabin with Natsu.. I looked over at him.

"Natsu? Are you okay with sharing a cabin with me?" I asked, not knowing what I want for an answer. "Yeah! It'll be fun sharing a cabin with you!" he exclaimed as he grabbed both of our luggage and started walking to our cabin.

Our cabin had a fireplace, a kitchen, a T.V and two perfectly made beds. "You can have this one Luce." He said as he put my luggage on my bed. I just simply nodded and started unpacking.

For some reason, I was actually happy to be able to share a room with Natsu because I felt the more we got to know each other, the more he would trust me and the more I would trust him.

After everyone was done unpacking, we decided it was time to go in the ocean. Levy was wearing a white and red striped two piece bikini and Gajeel was wearing plain black swimming trunks.

Erza was wearing a black two piece bikini and Jellal was wearing dark blue swimming trunks.

Juvia was wearing a purple and white polka doted two piece bikini and Gray was wearing grey and black swimming trunks, surprisingly.

I was wearing a white and pink flowered two piece bikini and Natsu was wearing red and orange flamed swimming trunks.

"Eeek! It's cold!" I heard Levy shriek. I looked over and saw Gajeel putting her on his shoulders, making me smile. _How cute.. _I thought to myself. When I put my foot in, I felt my teeth chattering. "She was right, it is cold.." I whispered to myself and took another step in.

"Come on, Luce! The water is better over here!" I heard Natsu call out to me. I looked up and saw he was already farther then me. "But it's cold!" I complained. "Ugh, fine. Stay right there!" he hollered before he dived under water. I was confused on what he was doing under there.

Soon my question was answered. I felt something rising me up and I couldn't help it but be scared. "Eeeek!" I shrieked before I noticed it was Natsu was down below, which made me blush of embarrassment.

"This better?" He asked as he smiled up at me. I nodded simply, still blushing. "Oi! Gajeel, Levy! Let's have a chicken fight!" Natsu called at Gajeel and Levy. "Sure!" Levy cheered as Gajeel walked over to me and Natsu with Levy on his shoulders.

Erza was the referee while Jellal, Juvia and Gray were the audience. "Alright, I want a nice and clean fight. Got that?" Erza sounded like a real ref. We all nodded. "Now shake hands." She said, me and Levy shook hands while Natsu and Gajeel shook hands too.

"Go!" Erza called and she stepped back. Me and Levy got ahold of each others hands and tried pushing each other back. "Ughh, I don't know who to cheer for!" I heard Gray say while Juvia just cheered for both of us.

"Come on, Luce! Push her off!" Natsu called to me. "I'm trying, but it's hard when she's on a muscle man!" I hollered back. "Gehee!" Levy and Gajeel said in unison. Then I got an idea and I think Natsu caught on.

"Oi! Gajeel, look! If you look up, you can see inside Levy's bikini!" Natsu hollered at Gajeel, which made Gajeel look up, making Levy try to cover her breast, giving me the chance to knock her off his shoulders.

"Woo!" Me and Natsu cheered together. Gajeel and Levy just gave us smug faces but started laughing afterwards. "Okay, since Lu-chan and Natsu won, now its Erza, Jellal vs Juvia, Gray!" Levy cheered as she pointed at the two couples.

Of course, I have no need to exlain who won. Of course it was Erza, who else? "I'm getting kinda hungry, you guys!" Natsu hollered as he rubbed his stomach. "Aren't you always hungry?" Gajeel asked making everyone laugh. "Ha, Ha, very funny" Natsu shot back.

"Enough boys, let's just go back to our cabins to eat and lets meet up back here at 2, okay?" Erza asked us all. We all nodded and with that, Erza hopped on Jellal's back, who carried Erza back to their cabin.

Levy and Juvia did the same with Gajeel and Gray. "You wanna hop on my back to Luce?" Natsu questioned me. "No, I'm fine." I said, not wanting to ask him for to much. He nodded and we started getting out of the water.

Right as I started walking out of the water, something sharp cut in my skin. "OUCH!" I cried as I fell down on my butt, clinging my hands to my foot. "OI, LUCE? YOU OKAY?!" Natsu hollered as he turned and ran back to me. I shook my head and then I felt tears starting to roll down my face. How embarrassing crying in front of your crush.

"Let me see your foot." He said as he looked at my foot then picking me up princess style, leaving me in shock. "You have a piece of glass stuck in your foot. I'll get it out when we get back to the cabin." He said, looking at me with his obsidian black eyes. I blushed and wrapped one of my arms around his neck and my other hand on his chest.

"Careful!" I cried as Natsu was trying to get the piece of glass out of my foot. "Sorry, Sorry." He surrendered as he went back to trying to get the glass out of my foot. I felt a sharp pain "Ah, there! It's out!" He cheered as he wrapped a brace around my foot. "I'll text Erza saying we cant meet up later since your foot."

"No! I can make it! I don't want to let everyone down!" I exclaimed while grabbing onto his shirt before he could grab his phone. "Luce.. You're not letting anyone down. You're hurt and you need to let it rest before you start walking again. Don't worry, Erza wont be mad." He said as he took my hand.

"Just rest a little bit and maybe if your foot is better later, we can go take a walk on the beach with everyone else." He said while grabbing his phone. I nodded and fell back onto my bed. After a while of just laying there, I felt my eyes starting to close. Natsu noticed and kissed my forehead, making me blush but also making me fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N: This is just the first day of the beach! The pervert Natsu has more in plan ;D Haha anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter as much as I did. I thought it was really cute. And btw, I mixed up a lot of swim suits of the anime. Just took the cutest one from each of them and used it. I made up Natsu's and Gajeel's. I thought the flame one fit Natsu and I couldn't find Gajeel's so XD Anyway, HAVE A BOOTIFUL BACON/PANDA DAY MY LOVELIES~**


	5. The Beach Part 2

** Part 2 of The Beach! Woop woop! XD It's pretty weird cause every time I'm typing a new chapter, I'm also listening to a song that goes along with the chapter so XD Yah anyway.. Sorry for all the Lucy POV's but I feel like she's the main character.. I'll do other POV's when I need them but otherwise, I'll be doing Lucy POV's ANYWAY HERE'S THE 5TH CHAPTER~**

* * *

**Lucy's POV  
**  
It was 1 in the morning and I was walking around the beach, listening to my IPhone music. I wasn't allowed to go out earlier because I stepped in glass and Natsu was acting like a protective boyfriend. _Boyfriend..  
_  
I blushed at that thought but then shook my head, trying to get rid of the idea. I felt bad about sneaking out but I really wanted to walk on the beach. I let everyone down earlier because we weren't allowed to go walk around even though Natsu said I didn't let anyone down.

One of my favorite songs started playing on my IPhone and since I was alone, I thought I would sing it, for fun..

_I used to rule the world, Seas would rise when I gave the word  
__Now in the morning I sleep alone,_ _Sweep the streets I used to own_

_I used to roll the dice, Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes  
Listen as the crowd would sing, "Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"_

One minute I held the key, Next the walls were closed on me  
And I discovered that my castles stand Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand

I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing, Roman Catholic choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield, My missionaries in a foreign field

For some reason I can't explain, Once you go there was never  
Never an honest word, And that was when I ruled the world

When I was little, I remember my mother singing this to me. It wasn't a Cinderella song or anything. It was just a song that I came to love as I was a child. Even though my music was playing, I heard clapping behind me.

I turned and froze to see who was clapping. "Natsu.. Have long have you been there?" I asked him, as I stood there in shock. "The whole time.." He said as he walked closer to me. "You really shouldn't be out of the cabin, is what I would say." He said which made me confused.

"I'm glad you snuck out, because if you didn't I don't think I would've heard your beautiful voice." His sentence made me blush. "Would you like me to sing to?" He asked me as he sat down on the ground next to me.

"Y-you don't have to.. I was just singing cause it's a song of memory.." I whispered as I sat next to him. "Of your mom?" He asked as he looked at me. I could see the stars in his eyes. I nodded at his question.

"Can I sing anyway?" He asked me again. "If you want.. I'm not pushing you to." I said as he laughed. "I know." After that sentence I noticed he had something on his back. He pulled the thing off of his back and then I realized it. It was a guitar.

"I heard you singing and I kinda just grabbed this. Do you mind?" He asked me and I shook my head which was my permission to start playing singing.

_I'm in trouble, I'm an addict  
I'm addicted to this girl  
She's got my heart tied in a knot  
And my stomach in a whirl  
But even worse I can't stop calling her  
She's all I want and more  
I mean damn, what's not to adore?_

_I've been playing too much guitar_  
_I've been listening to jazz_  
_I call so many times_  
_I swear she's going mad_  
_And that cellular will be the death of us_  
_I swear, I swear_

_And oh, uh-oh, uh-oh, uh-oh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_  
_I'm running my mouth just like I got her but I surely don't_  
_Because she so uh-oh, uh-oh, uh-oh, rock and roll_  
_And out of my league, is she out of my league? Let's hope not_

_I'm in trouble, I'm so cliche_  
_See that word just wears me out_  
_Makes me feel like just another boy_  
_To laugh and joke about_  
_But even worse I can't stop calling her_  
_I love to hear that voice_  
_And honestly I'm left with no choice_

_I've been playing too many keys_  
_I've been listening to jazz_  
_I call so many times_  
_I swear she's going mad_  
_And that cellular will be the death of us_  
_I swear, I swear_

_And oh, uh-oh, uh-oh, uh-oh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_  
_I'm running my mouth just like I got her but I surely don't_  
_Because she so uh-oh, uh-oh, uh-oh, rock and roll_  
_And out of my league, is she out of my league? Let's hope not_

_And oh, uh-oh, uh-oh, uh-oh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,_

I stared at Natsu with a blank face. He wasn't like a Jason Derulo or any of the Directioners but his song.. I wonder who he wrote it for. "I bet you're wondering who I wrote this song for, huh?" Natsu said as he put his guitar to his side.

I nodded, not surprised he got it. "It was for my ex Lisanna, but before I could sing it to her, she had cheated on me with a guy from Blue Pegasus high." He said and I realized he was telling me something he would only tell someone he trusted.

"But you know, I'm happy she cheated on me." He said which surprised me. I looked at him with shocked eyes. "Because if she wouldn't have cheated on me, we would still be together and I wouldn't have been able to be friends with you." He said, only making me more confused.

"Lisanna didn't like me having girls who were friends. I knew Erza, Juvia and Levy before I met Lisanna so she was okay with that but every other girl she wouldn't let me talk to them." He had a painful look on his face as he kept talking.

"The I just sang wasn't at all about her. Lisanna just wanted me to write a song for her and since I didn't want to loose her, I tried to write a song that would remind of a girl that I would love to date. And it's weird cause, the song kinda reminds me of you." He whispered as his face got closer to mine.

I was about to lean more into him but before that we heard rustling in the bushes. "G-guys?" I asked the bushes, hoping it wouldn't be our friends. "O-oi if it's you guys, don't play around and come out already.." Natsu said while standing up and holding his hand out for me, which I took.

To our surprise it was just a cat. We both sighed in a relief. "Jeez.. Just think what the guys would say if they caught me singing.." He sighed again, making me laugh. "Let's get back to the cabin so we can get more sleep." He said while putting his hand in front of me again.

I nodded and took his hand, and we walked back to the cabin with the memory of us almost kissing burned in our brains, making us each blush a dark red.

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted to make this whole chapter about Natsu and Lucy.. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. First song: Viva La Vida. Artist: Cold Play. Second Song: Trouble. Artist: Never Shout Never. I honestly don't know why I made Natsu sing but I did.. XD And they almost kissed if it wasn't for that stupid cat -_- Oh I cant say that, I love cats XD REVIEW ME AND TELL ME WAT YOUR FAVORITE ANIMAL IS. Mine is a panda c; XD Just review and don't be afraid~~ HAVE A SPARKLY BACON/PANDA LOVING DAY MY DARLINGGGSSSS!**


	6. The Beach Part 3

**A/N: So I usually start a new chapter when I have at least one scene in my head but right now I have nothing in my brain. I just felt like making a new chapter XD As I right I might get an inspiration so don't worry, it wont be pure nothingness. I'm up to over 200 people who have read this which makes me really happy! And all you people who are reading.. R&amp;R PLEASE AND DONT BE AFRAID TO SHOW ME SOME LOVE OR SOME HATRED! Anyway, here's the chapter I have no inspiration on yet~**

* * *

** Lucy's POV  
**  
Me, Natsu, Erza, Jellal, Gajeel, Levy, Gray and Juvia were all eating dinner together for once since we came here and for some reason everyone except me was laughing at Natsu. It looked as if he was thinking to himself he could handle it but I think he finally snapped.

"OI, WHY ARE YOU ALL LAUGHING AT ME?! WHAT DID I DO THAT'S SO FUNNY?!" Natsu snapped. "N-n-nothing a-at all.." Gray staggered as he was still laughing. "Hey~ Lu-chan~" Levy said to me as she raised an eyebrow. "How was last night, hmm? Sing any songs?" She asked me and that was the trigger.

"YOU GUYS WERE THERE?!" Me and Natsu yelled in unison. Everyone finally gave up and fell on the floor laughing, even Erza was pounding on the table, laughing her ass off.

I stood there blushing a dark red that would make Erza's hair jealous. While Natsu just stood there with an angry face and grinded his teeth together. Everyone just kept laughing which made Natsu even angrier and he stormed off, I trailed right behind him like a lost puppy.

We walked a little ways towards the cabins but he suddenly stopped and turned towards me. "It's not like I have a problem with them hearing me sing or anything and I knew they would laugh but.." I understood his pain somewhat. Doing something you didn't want others to find out but they do and they laugh at you.

"Natsu, they're laughing because you showed them a side of you that they haven't seen. " I said, trying to make him feel better. "But you didn't laugh." He said looking at me, making sure I wasn't laughing.

"Because I saw the seriousness in your eyes as you sang." I turned to look at the sky while saying this. I saw his eyes widen after I said that. "Hey, Lucy.. Do you understand? Has something like this happen to you to?" He asked me. He hit right on the mark.

I nodded simply, giving him a signal that I didn't want to tell him yet. "I'll wait for you to tell me just like how you waited." He smiled and that showed me that he understood.

"OI, NATSU! LUCY!" We heard our friends call behind us. They all started running to us like they had something important to tell us. "What? Did you come here to laugh some more?" I heard Natsu ask angrily behind me. "No, but we're sorry we laughed. It was just we never saw that side of you and it was different for us." Erza said.

I looked at Natsu giving him a I Told You face. He laughed silently to himself, which I noticed and came up to stand next to me. "Then what?" He asked, curiously with no more anger in his voice. "Natsu, we know how much you wanted to come here but instead of leaving tomorrow afternoon we have to leave tomorrow in the morning." Erza said while patting him on the shoulder.

"Huh?! Why?!" He asked, with the anger coming back into his voice. "Erza got a call from Cana, she said that Principal Makarov will be giving his speech tomorrow in the evening instead of Friday." Jellal said as he was he was putting on sunscreen, he always liked keeping his arms from getting burned.

"Why did he move his speech to tomorrow?" I finally asked. "He has a meeting to go to on Friday. We still have a time till tomorrow morning so I say lets go back into the ocean but everyone be careful where you're stepping." Erza said as she pulled Jellal back to their cabin.

I was getting changed in the bathroom, I picked a different bathing suit than last time. I had picked out a pink two piece bikini with yellow stars on it. Right when I took my bar off, Natsu opened the bathroom door.

"EEEK!" I shrieked as I tried to hide my breast from him with my arms. "AHHH! I'M SORRY LUCE, I DIDNT KNOW YOU WERE IN HERE!" He hollered still standing there. "THEN GET OUT YOU PERV!" I shrieked again. "SORRY AGAIN!" He said as he slammed the door shut behind him.

I sighed both in relief and disappointment. I really didn't know what I wanted him to do. After putting on my swimsuit, I looked for Natsu in the kitchen. "Natsu, you can go get changed now." I said as I turned to go the bedroom to see if he was in there. I walked into the bedroom without knocking. My mistake.

When I walked in I saw Natsu unzipping his pants. "EEEK! IM SORRY!" I shrieked again for the third time in a row. "I-ITS OKAY!" He hollered back as he turned the other way. "I-I'LL GO NOW" I stuttered as I opened the door, taking a peek behind me. Natsu did the same and our eyes met, making us each blush and turn back around.

After awhile of shrieking and seeing each other taking off things, we finally met up outside with our friends. "Oi, what was the shrieking about, bunny girl?" Gajeel was referring to me. "Umm.." I thought for a second, as I looked at Natsu, who looked at me "B-bugs.." We both said in unison. "Right.." the rest of them said.

"Well in stead of us being downers and just standing here while it's almost nighttime, let's swim and get drunk!" Erza cheered as she raised a beer. "Drink?" I asked. "Yeah, you've never drank before Lucy?" Gray asked while handing me a beer bottle. "I never had anyone to drink with.." I said while taking the bottle from him.

"Well you have friends to drink with now Lu-chan!" Levy cheered as she chugged a bit of her beer. We all laughed and we had a race to the ocean. "On your mark.. Set.. GO!" Everyone said in unison. We all raced to the finish, Erza being first while Levy being last.

"That wasn't fair! I'm the shortest so I should've had an advantage!" Levy exclaimed. "Short stack, it's okay." Gajeel said bluntly as he patted Levy on the head. "Ugh! Stop calling me short stack, you pierced old man!" Levy yelled at Gajeel and ran off, leaving Gajeel and the rest of us in shock.

"Pierced old man, she says.." Gajeel whispered to himself, sounding like he was about to cry. "I'll go after her." I said as I took off in the same direction.

After a while of searching, I found Levy crying next to a tree. She looked up at me and tears started coming down faster. "L-Lu-chan..." Levy stuttered which almost made me wanna cry to. I got down on my knees and hugged her. "Levy.. You know he didn't mean it.."

A little while after Levy had been crying, she broke out into story, I don't know why. "You know that orange headband I have?" Levy asked me, still sniffling. I nodded my head. "That was the first gift Gajeel gave me. He wasn't really a romantic type, but I think he saw me always looking at couples and got the idea that I wanted something like that."

"Gajeel first asked me out in our last year of middle school but he never took anything seriously so I thought he was kidding so I said no, but little did I know he would hurt so much over me saying no." Levy said with a pained look on her face but she kept going.

"He started getting into fights, getting suspended and he never listened to anyone. In our first year of high school, he was making out with a girl named Sherry behind the school. Sherry didn't even go to our school but I lost my cool. I snapped. I walked straight over to Gajeel and slapped him in the face." She shocked me, slapping Gajeel? In the face?

"Sherry ran away while me and Gajeel just stood there, looking at each other. I didn't know what to say so I started to cry. I told him I had wanted to say yes to go out with him before, but I didn't think he would be serious. He then pulled me into the hug, saying he was sorry." Levy had started to cry again.

"After a week of dating, he bought me the orange headband and said he loved me." Her tears were starting to run down her face faster. "I'm sure he still does." I said as stood up, holding my hand out for her. She looked up at me, the tears stopping and she smiled while grabbing my hand, letting me pull her up.

When we reached the ocean with the rest of the group, Gajeel was sulking while everyone else was trying to make him feel better. "Gajeel.." Levy whispered as she sniffled. Gajeel heard her and turned around.

Levy smiled as she saw tears running down his face, the tears showed that Gajeel was actually hurt by her leaving his side. Levy went up to him and hugged him. "I love you, Gajeel." she whispered to him. "I love you to.. L-le.." Before he could say it, "It's short stack" Levy said as she winked up at him, making him blush slightly.

"ALRIGHT, CAN WE GET DRUNK AND PARTY NOW?!" Erza yelled at us. We all laughed, seeing that Erza was already drunk.

The rest of the night went on with us swimming, drinking and dirty dancing. I spent my whole night with Natsu, doing all three of those things. "Hey *hic* Luce.." Natsu hiccupped as we were still dancing. "Hmm? *hic*" We both drank a lot. He whispered something into my ear, which I don't remember but I do remember it put me in shock and it made me turn a another darker shade of red.

We all fainted on the beach, not caring. But the next morning, we all had bad headaches and hangovers. Erza was the most in pain. "UGH GOD DAMN, WHO'S SMART IDEA WAS IT TO DRINK?!" Erza yelled as she started putting our bags into the trunk. We all gave her death stares, making her weep.

_I hope I have more good times like these with my friends.. _I thought to myself while laughing. I climbed into the car and we rode back to Fiore High, in a few days, it would be my first day of school there.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know what my inspiration was. XD It just happened and stuff.. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT. I thought I would make up my own story for the orange headband and I don't know why I put Sherry and Gajeel but I did so.. XD Anyway, I thought I would also show a little soft side of Gajeel, making him sob wasn't part of the plan though. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my Bacon/Panda darlings~ Have a BOOTIFUL, WONDERFUL, FABULOUS MORNING, NOON OR EVENING~**


	7. Principal Makarov

**A/N: So I'm sitting here, eating peanut M&amp;M's while trying to hard to make up a name for this chapter. I kept going back and forth on a few names but I decided to go with Principal Makarov and yeah.. Um.. REVIEW WHAT YOUR FAVORITE TYPE OF M&amp;M IS.. I don't know I just need you guys to review even if you're a visitor, just review please! I would love you forever~ Here's the chapter~**

* * *

**Lucy's POV **

It's been a few hours since we got back from Okinawa, the boys went back to there dorms while Erza, Levy and Juvia went to the food court to grab me some food. _I hope they hurry back with the food.._ I thought to myself while I laid sprawled on my bed with a fan close by, fanning off my sweat.

I was wearing a pink tank top with denim shorts but later on I would have to change into something more appropriate. Our principal, Principal Makarov, would be giving a speech to all the high school kids.

I've never seen Principal Makarov, even when I went to sign up for Fiore High, he wasn't there, just the Vice Principal Macao who said I would meet with Principal Makarov soon.

I heard the door open "Lu-chan, we brought the food you asked for." I heard Levy say as she walked in with Juvia and Erza, Erza eating her strawberry shortcake. "Ah~ Thank you~" I swooned as I grabbed my Ice Cream.

"Lucy, don't tell me you're going to where that to the Principals speech?" Erza asked me as she sat on Levy's bed. "No, I'm going to wear something different but right now I just want to be comfortable." I sat up as I said this.

"Well what are you going to where later? It doesn't have to be anything fancy, just appropriate." Erza was saying this as she was going through my closet, I got up to look with her. "I don't know yet." I slanted my head as I looked at my clothes.

"Juvia wants to help Lucy-san to!" Juvia cheered as she got up and started looking through my closet. "Lu-chan, why don't you wear something you haven't worn before?" Levy suggested as she already got our her clothes. "Okay, let's see what I haven't worn then.." I said as I started searching through my closet.

"Ah! I know, Lu-chan! Wear that sun dress we bought together at the mall!" Levy exclaimed as she pointed at the dress. It was a white dress with orange flowers all over it. "Hmm.. Alright! I choose this one!" I cheered as I grabbed an orange tie and put my hair up in a side ponytail.

"Juvia? Erza? Levy? What are you guys going to wear?" I questioned them, not knowing what they were going to where. "I have to wear my Student Council uniform." Erza said as she put on her glasses.

"Juvia is going to wear a plain royal blue dress with a black top vest!" Juvia cheered as she pranced around the room. "I'm going to wear a orange top with slit sleeves and blue leggings and of course, my orange headband." Levy explained, making me remember what happened last night.

Levy told me the story behind her orange headband and how she and Gajeel got together. "Okay, lets go to the showers and get all prettified" Erza said while pushing us out the room, making all of us laugh together.

**Natsu's POV **

I am sweating an ocean right now! Even though I have like five fans fanning me, there's still sweat falling from my body. I got so sweaty I stripped all the way down to my boxes, hoping none of the girls would come.

I share my dorm with my frenemy Gray, but it was only by accident, of course I would never choose to share a dorm with him. Gajeel and Jellal were sprawled on the floor as for me and Gray were sprawled on our beds.

"We should hurry up and pick out our outfits so we can meet the girls after the showers." Gray finally spoke. The rest of us just groaned, not wanting to do anything right now but if it was for the girls, we had to.

"Do we have to wear suits?" Gajeel asked as he sat up looking at Gray. "Nah, just nothing inappropriate." Jellal answered his question. "I'm going to wear my red sweater with blue jeans. I don't want to wear anything fancy." I said while picking up the clothes I just said. "What about you guys?" I asked my friends.

"I have to wear the Student Council uniform." Jellal said while making me realize that I forgot he was the Student Council Vice President.

"I'm going to wear a black shirt, my white coat and black jeans. Nothing fancy." Gray said making me confused about why he would wear a coat.

" M'Just gonna wear a black tank top with jeans." Gajeel said bluntly. "Okay, lets go get handsomfied" Jellal said while pushing us out the room, making all of us laugh together.

**Lucy's POV **

When we were done showering, we met up with the guys in the auditorium. "Hey Luce, you look cute today!" Natsu cheered as he ran up to me and hugged me. I blushed remembering that we almost kissed the other night and what he whispered in my ear when we were drunk.

I smiled at him and almost said thank you when I saw Erza and Jellal on stage. "What are they doing on the stage?" I asked while pointing at the stage. "Well they are part of the Student Council." Natsu said with a teasing tone.

"Jellal's apart of the Student Council?!" I was extremely shocked because Jellal didn't seem like a social type. "We know he doesn't seem like the most social person but he wanted to spend more time with Erza." Gray finally said, making me aw because its so sweet how he would do that.

"Those two seem like a cute couple, huh Lu-chan? But there both to dense to ask each other out." Levy said all mature like for the first time. Then a loud noise from the microphone up front was heard.

Everyone took there seats in the auditorium and looked up at the stage. We saw a little man walk across the stage and walk to the microphone stand, jumping to reach the microphone. A man brought out a step stool for the short man.

" Ahem.. Is this thing working? Oh okay. HELLO MY BRATS, HOW WAS SUMMER?!" We heard the short man beam over the microphone. "Okay, To all the new brats, I'm Principal Makarov or Gramps as some of my brats like to call me." _Oh, so this short man is the principal? _I thought to myself.

During the announcement, the whole auditorium was in laughter the whole time. It really did feel like a family in some ways. "Okay brats, that's all I have to share with you all today. I hope you all have a good last three days of summer and get enough sleep on Sunday. School starts at 9:30 am, and I don't expect to see anyone in detention on the first day. THAT'S ALL MY BRATS." And with that, the short man jumped off the stool and walked away.

As everyone was getting up to leave, It started to feel lonely how the family was departing. _Maybe dad is lonely..? _I shook my head, trying to get rid of the idea that my dad would actually miss me after he totally ignored me after mothers death.

"Hey, Luce, lets go. The speech is over." Natsu shook me and I awoke from La La land. "Oh, right, sorry. I was just thinking about something." I said as I got out of my seat and walked out of the auditorium with everyone else, leaving Natsu in absolute confusion.

_I wonder who I'll have classes with. Hopefully all of my friends.. _I thought to myself while trying to get the vision of my dad out of my mind. School would be starting in three days and that's the only thing I needed to focus on.

* * *

**A/N: UGH, I GOT BORED DURING WRITING THIS SO I STARTED PLAYING ANIME DRESS UP GAMES, DONT HATE ME. XD Lol anyway, WHO WILL LUCY HAVE CLASSES WITH? WILL SOMEONE GET JEALOUS OF LUCY OR SOMEONE LUCY IS TALKING TO AND WILL THAT JEALOUS PERSON GO ON A RAMPAGE? IDK YET. JUST WAIT, OKAY? JEEZ. XD HAVE A WONDERFUL BACON/PANDA LOVING DAY MY LOVELIES~ AYE SIR~ **


	8. 1st Period

**A/N: So last night when I went to bed I had like 200 and something views and when I woke up this morning I had 406 O_O HOW DOES THAT HAPPEN?! IN JUST ONE NIGHT. I'm really happy though XD I've got 5 reviews which makes me even more happy but I would like everyone review If you would please :O I would love you forevers XD And I will be getting a Beta Reader for Fiore High so don't worry about all the words I don't type.. I know I make a lot of mistakes but that happens to everyone so.. XD Here's the chapter~**

* * *

**Lucy's POV  
**  
"GET UP LU-CHAN!" I heard someone scream at me which made me really mad cause I was really tired. "LU-CHAN IF YOU DONT GET UP, YOU WONT BE ABLE TO MAKE IT TO CLASS IN TIME!" I heard the same person scream at me again and since I really didn't want to be screamed at again, I just had to get up.

"Okay...Hughhh..I'm up.." I groaned while yawning. "Finally, jeez. You wake up early on non-school days but you want to sleep in on school mornings." This person who was screaming at me was my roommate and best friend, Levy McGarden.

"Sorry for the trouble Levy. I guess I don't have to time to go to the showers huhhh?" I asked while still yawning at the end. "Nope, so just get changed into the uniform and we can head to class." Levy said as she was adjusting her orange headband.

I got undressed as Levy turned towards the door. I know we are both girls but I still didn't feel comfortable changing in front of others and Levy totally accepted that. "I'm done." I said as I took a hair tie and put my hair up in a side ponytail.

"Kay, lets go Lu-chan~ I wonder if you have any classes with Natsu~" Levy swooned as she walked out the door room with me trailing her. To be honest, I was also wondering if I would have any classes with Natsu. I was really hoping I would.

Me and Levy had all the same classes and Gajeel had the same classes as Levy so I had the same classes with both of them. I didn't know about everyone else though but its good to be in class with people you know.

When me, Levy and Gajeel walked into Science I automatically saw a pink haired boy. I was acting calm on the outside but in the inside I was squealing like a fangirl who just saw their favorite couple kiss.

"Luce! We have the same class together!" Natsu came up and hugged me, like usual. Hugging started getting so natural for us. Natsu broke the hug. "So what are your other classes?" He asked as he invited me to sit next to him.

"Okay so here are my classes : Science, Math, Social Studies A, Lunch, Social Studies B, English and then Electives for last period." I said as I showed him my schedule. "We have all the same classes!" He cheered with a bright smile. I laughed at his cheeriness, but I actually wanted to be cheery like him.

"Erza and Jellal have all Honor Classes but we can eat with them at lunch. Oh, but what did you get for Elective?" Natsu asked me as he started to pull out his schedule. "Drama, I like acting so I thought I'd take it to try it." I said as I looked around the room for Levy and Gajeel.

"I picked Drama to but you should've picked Music, you're a great singer." He complimented me. "Pssh, whatever. You're much better." I said as I stuck my tongue out at him. "Shhh! I still don't want anyone to know!" He said in a whisper voice and I nodded.

"Know what?" A girl with brown sort of curly hair asked. Natsu and I jumped in surprise, not knowing she was there. "Cana don't scare us like that.." Natsu said to the girl, Cana? "So, is this the oh-so-famous blonde chick I heard about from Erza?" She asked Natsu, making me blush.

"Yep, and her name is Lucy! Not 'oh-so-famous blonde chick'!" He was standing up for me, which made me happy. "Right, got it. Lucy. Well Hi Lucy, I'm Cana, the big drinker of the school and I'm also dating the Principals grandson." Cana said in a powerful tone.

"Principal Makarov has a grandson that goes here?" I asked, trying to imagine a really short high schooler. "Yep, but he isn't short like Gramps, he is way taller. He should be here in a few minutes so you'll be able to meet him. His name is Laxus." His name sounded like he had something to do with lightning.

"Ugh, jeez. Laxus is in our class?" Natsu asked in disappointment in his voice. "Yep, sucks for you, huh Pinky?" Cana laughed as she messed up Natsu's hair. I kind of figured Natsu and this Laxus guy didn't get along well so I didn't ask.

Just then a big guy with blonde hair, headphones and piercings walked in, searching around the room. He looked really mad. "Laxus!" Cana cheered as she run up to the big and hugged him. That big guy is Laxus? That is Principal Makarovs grandson?!

He smiled and hugged Cana back, much to my surprise. "Don't be fooled Luce. Laxus is actually a big softy." Natsu whispered to me. We both started laughing in till someone tapped my shoulder. I looked up to see Cana and Laxus standing behind me.

I shuddered at the sight of the big guy. "Lucy, this is Laxus. Laxus, this is the girl Gajeel told you about, 'Bunny Girl' but her actual name is Lucy." Cana said as she pointed at me. "Hi, Do you mind if I call you Bunny Girl?" Laxus asked as held out his hand in front of me.

I shook his hand. "Sure, I don't mind." I answered simply. "OK, Everyone take your seats." I heard a voice of a woman call. I looked up and saw that is was the waitress from the Hang Out Café. Mirajane was her name?

I looked over at Natsu who was wide eyed and I knew why. This was going to be hard for him, having your ex girlfriends sister as your teacher. "Natsu.." I whispered to him. He looked at me and I think he saw the worry in my eyes. "I'll be fine as long as you're here, so don't worry." He whispered back, making me blush.

"Okay, My name is Ms. Strauss but you guys can call me Ms. Mira if you would like." She said with a cute voice in her tone, making some of the boys gush. "I hope we all have a good year, kay?" She said with a even cuter voice, making the boys nod and the girls snort in jealousy.

After class in the hallway, me and Natsu were waiting for Levy and Gajeel. "Hey, Natsu? Is the reason you don't like Laxus is because he was the one Lisanna cheated on you with?" I asked even though I knew he didn't want to talk about this.

"Nah, I have other reasons why I hate that guy. The guy she cheated on me with was a guy named Sting." I froze in my tracks as he said that name. "Luce? Are you okay?" I didn't want to answer him. That name was still ringing in my head. All the bad memories started coming back.

"Oi, Luce, If you're not okay, I can take you to the nurse." I had to snap out of it or I could trouble Natsu. I shook my head at his question. "No, I'm fine." I said while putting on a fake smile, trying to hide the tears that were gonna start flowing any moment.

"Luce, I can tell you're lying." Natsu saw right through me. Of course he would cause he was the only one I would let see through me. Some tears started falling down my face but I wiped them away. That's when Natsu grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the hallway.

I couldn't tell where we were, but I think it was Natsu's dorm. I didn't look around because my eyes were blurred from the tears I was holding back. Natsu pulled me to his bed and sat me there. "Cry, Luce." He said with a warm tone. I couldn't help it. The memories all came flooding back at the same time.

I clung to Natsu's shirt and cried. He didn't seem to mind, he just held me and kept telling me to cry in till I had enough. I hated this though. Crying in front of my crush? How embarrassing..

After a while of settling down, I let go of Natsu's shirt but I still laid there, on his chest. I wanted his comfort and he had no problem giving it to me. "Hey, Luce.." He said in a whisper. "Hmm?" I whispered back while closing my eyes. "Can you tell me why you started crying? Did I say something to upset you?" I opened my eyes and sat up, looking at him.

"Of course not, Natsu. You didn't do anything." I said, not daring to lay back down on him. "Then why?" He asked again, with puppy dog eyes. I couldn't help it, I had to tell him.

"I used to have a boyfriend. It wasn't my choice, it was my fathers. But I actually came to love him. His name was Sting." The name shocked Natsu, even if he didn't show it, I could see it in his eyes.

"But one day, I decided to go see him, but I wanted to surprise him. And when I opened his front door, He was making out with a girl short white hair." I whispered the last part, with pain in my words. "Lisanna." is all that Natsu said.

I giggled a little bit, much to Natsu's surprise. "It's like fate brought us together, huh?" I asked with a real smile this time. Natsu laughed a little to. "Seems like it." is all he said. "We should get back to class. We missed part of Math." I said while getting off of his bed.

He groaned. "Ughhh, why math... It's so hard.." I laughed as he locked his dorm. I started to walk down the hall but before that, Natsu pulled me into a hug, much to my surprise. "Thank you for telling me something important, Luce." He whispered into my ear, making me blush.

"N-no problem.." I stuttered and he laughed at my stuttering. "Hey Luce, you sure you just don't want to stay here in my dorm?" He asked pointing back at his dorm. "I would love to skip my classes with Natsu." I said sarcastically while sticking my tongue out at him.

"No but even if we did skip class together, don't you think people would start spreading rumors about us? I mean we did run off together from a big crowd of people." I did honestly want to stay in his dorm with him and I didn't care about the rumors but I just couldn't, things could've gotten crazy in there.

"Yeah you're are right.. Lets just go to class." He said politely and grabbed my hand again, pulling me with me. His hands were so big and warm, like fire. I swear my face was redder than Erza's hair and I could tell he was blushing a little to. I felt glad that maybe, just maybe, he liked me to. That's when I remembered.

I stopped walking, making Natsu stop to. "Natsu, you know how we all got drunk that night at Okinawa?" I asked and he nodded his head. "Well when we were drunk, I'm pretty sure you whispered something to me. Do you perhaps remember what you said?" I asked looking straight into his obsidian eyes.

He blushed a red, like an Erza red. I could tell he remembered. "N-no.. I-I don't t-t-think I do.." I knew he would say that. Of course he would say that he wouldn't remember, I mean who would like to say that they remembered that they said something so embarrassing.

"Oh, okay. Don't worry about it. Forget I asked even, lets just get to class." I didn't want to start a fight with him so I tried to the subject. "Right.." I heard him say as he started to follow me to Math.

I really wish he would tell me though. I feel like its really important.

* * *

**A/N: SO LONG. GAWSH. I wrote most of this chapter this morning and I wrote the rest after school, but yeah. XD So. REVIEW. You don't have to rate.. just review for me please.. R.E.V.I.E.W! Do you guys think I should make Lucy a cheerleader? Or a volleyball player? Like I just don't know.. HELP ME EVERYONE, HELP! Anyway I would like to give a huge HUGE THANK YOU to starfiresusan18 for wanting to read more of my story! Thank you Susan! OKAY HAVE A BACON/PANDA LOVING DAY MY LOVELIEZ~**


	9. The Rest Of The Day

A/N:** I'm starting to get reviews! Yay! Review more my lovelies :D Okay so I got two reviews saying that Lucy should play volleyball and I agree, I mean in a original story she would probably be a cheerleader so lets make her a volleyball player :D The others sports are secrets .3. Well.. not anymore.. They will be announced in this chapter so.. ANYWAY. HERE'S THE CHAPTER~**

* * *

**Lucy's POV  
**  
"Lu-chan! Where were you for math?! Ooh I know! You were lip locked with Natsu huhhh~~~" Levy was funny but sometimes she went a little to far. "No Levy I was not lip locked with Natsu. I had just forgotten something in our dorm and it took me a long time to find it." I lied.

Levy was my bestfriend but I cant tell her that I was in Natsu's dorm, crying on his chest. I mean, that would seem like we were doing other stuff in his room. I just didn't want Levy to get the wrong idea.

"Yeah. Sure. That's what happened." Levy said with sarcasm in her voice. "It is!" I tried to convince her while we were headed to lunch right after Social Studies A. "Well whatever, let's just meet up with the gang. Maybe if you and Natsu get together we could go on a quadruple date!" She said with excitement in her voice.

I laughed at her cheeriness, wondering where she got it all. "Come on, Lu-chan! The gang is waiting for us!" She called at me which made me laugh again and I hurried myself to all my friends. Natsu looked like he was wondering if rumors had started, I shook my head and he sighed in relief.

"Well lets go get some food, shall we?!" Natsu bellowed as his stomach growled. We all laughed except for Erza and Jellal, they seemed pretty tensed up. As I sat down next to Natsu and Levy, I saw a girl at the other table. I don't know why she caught my eye but she had short white hair.

"Luce, did you bring a lunch?" Natsu asked me as he looked at my lunch box. "Yah, I'm not used to this schools food so.." I whispered so only he could hear. Natsu nodded his head and turned his head towards the other table that I saw the girl at. For some reason I didn't want him to look that way.

I didn't want him to look at the girl I already had glanced at. "Natsu." I tried to get his attention by saying his name. "Hmm?" He said as he turned his head towards me. "Only look at me." I said strictly. I realized what I had said but I wasn't going to take it back. I wanted to be the only one he looked at.

I could see a massive blush appear on his face and I couldn't help it but laugh. "D-don't joke like t-that.." He stuttered while his blush only got bigger. "I wasn't joking." I stopped laughing and looked at him with a strict face.

I want him to realize I like him, I don't want him to realize it yet. His blush got a much darker red, making me laugh again. "I-I'm going g-get a l-l-lunch.." He stuttered as he got up and walked to the lunch line.

"Lu-chan, did you mean what you just said!?" Levy had appeared out of nowhere. "W-were you there the whole time Levy?" I stuttered slightly while feeling a blush come over my face.

"Well I am sitting next to you so yes. Yes I was. But anyway, did you mean what you said about only wanting his eyes on you?! Lu-chan, you guys aren't even dating yet, but you're already on that step?!" Oh god, Levy was taking it to far. "Levy. I swear that's not what I meant! Stop jumping to conclusions!" I was angry and slightly yelled at her, making her retreat.

Gajeel, who was sitting next to her, only patted her head and said "She's right Short Stack, don't go jumping to conclusions." Levy pouted but she soon agreed so I thought I would tell her. "Levy, I'm going to tell you where I really was during Math. But you cant tell anyone!" I shouted/whispered to her.

Gajeel turned the other way and Natsu wasn't back yet, good. "You know how I told you about my ex boyfriend Sting?" I was going to tell her how I ended up in Natsu's room so she wouldn't get confused. She nodded. "And how he cheated on me? He cheated on me with Natsu's current ex girlfriend." Levy gasped but told me to keep going.

"When he told me his ex cheated on him with Sting, the memories all rushed back into my head and I started crying. Natsu pulled me to his dorm and he let me cry there. The closest we got was me laying his chest and him bringing me in for a behind hug. That's it. Okay?" She gasped again but in excitement.

"Lu-chan! That's so close!" She said excitedly and I sighed. "What's so close?" Natsu was back and I froze. "Um.. Lu-chan's sandwich! Isn't the bread so close?!" Oh god, Levy, that was so stupid of course Natsu wouldn't- "Oh wow! It is really close!" Never mind then..

After talking to Juvia, Gray, Erza and Jellal for the first time today, the bells rang for Social Studies B. Jeez did I not want to go. Natsu practically dragged me there. I kept groaning and moaning. I really wanted to go back to Natsu's dorm.

I had gotten so used to his smell in just a few minutes. I wanted to smell it again, even if it does seem perverted. Me and Natsu sat next to each other in the back of the room. I'm glad he caught on to my noticeable vibe that I didn't want to be there.

"Hello Everyone!" Oh god, another cheery teacher. I just wasn't in the mood today. "My name is Mr. Leo and I hope to have a good year with you all." He had a husky voice that would make girls love him and he did look young.

"Okay Mr. Leo!" "I'll be your best student!" "Please marry me Mr. Leo!" "Oi, he isn't going to marry you when he already loves me!" Tons of girls were starting to get in fights over him. "Now, now everyone. I love everyone of my students so please do not fight over me." His ego was big and you could tell.

Natsu put a note on my desk. _Are we in elementary or something? _I laughed at my joke and opened the note, reading:

_Are you trying out for a sport this year? I'm doing Basket Ball with Gray and Gajeel.  
Or are you going to do cheerleading? I wouldn't mind seeing you in that kind of outfit, but I honestly wouldn't others see you in that of course. _

I blushed. How could he write something so embarrassing. I looked over at him and saw that he was blushing to. I laughed at seeing his blush. I wrote on the note:

_I think I'll do Volley Ball with Levy and Juvia. Jellal and Erza can't do any sports since they are on the student council.  
I really wanted to play a sport with Erza, since she's so competitive. _

And I passed it to Natsu. We were going to wrote notes all class and not going to listen to Mr. Leo. I had my reasons for ignoring him but I didn't know Natsu's. Probably because the teacher is a dude who wins all the girls.

The bell had rung for English for me and Natsu. We got our things but before we could leave "Mr. Dragneel and Ms. Heartfilia, I would like to see you both." I swore under my breath and I think Natsu did to.

"I know you to were passing notes earlier and not paying attention to me. Ms. Heartfilia you should know how I work so I advice you to pass on the message of what I do to kids to Mr. Dragneel. That'll be all, go to class." I rolled my eyes, I hated this guy so much.

I could tell Natsu was confused but I wasn't going to tell him something so unnecessary since he wouldn't tell me what he whispered to me before. Yes, I'm still on that. If he had said it, it had to be important. So why wouldn't he just tell me already?

In English I totally dozed off. I fell asleep because of the lack of sleep I was getting these past nights. Staying up to talk about boys with Levy was tiring especially when she wants to know everything.

I felt someone nudge me but I didn't want to wake up. The person nudged me again and said my name. I opened one of my eyes and looked up. "Luce, it's time for Drama class." Natsu whispered to me even though we were the only ones in class.

"Thanks for waking me. I hope I didn't get in trouble." I said with a scared tone in my voice. "Nah, the teacher didn't even care." I could tell he was lying. He probably got me out of trouble. "Nats-" But before I could say it "You want to skip drama?" He asked me with his big cheery smile.

I blushed and nodded. I was actually looking forward to drama but if I'd rather be with Natsu, alone. I stood up and he grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the classroom and back to his dorm.

We didn't do anything inappropriate, in stead we took turns singing songs to each other with his guitar. We made up fake songs and sang originals, Natsu even made up some dance moves to some the songs.

I had laughed more than I ever had before and it's because Natsu made me feel at me. When school was over me and Levy said we would go shopping so when school ended, I got my stuff and almost headed out the door.

"Natsu?" I asked looking back. "Hmm?" He was still staring at his guitar. I walked over to his side and he lifted his head. I kissed his cheek and whispered into his ear:  
"Thank you." As I finished that sentenced, I ran off as quickly as I could, blushing the whole way.

* * *

**A/N: I started reading Shojo Beat Manga while I was writing this.. XD I'm reading Monkey High! currently and when I finish, I'm going to read Ultra Maniac! Have you guys read either one of those? If you have, review me which ones! And If you guys could go take a look at my profile and maybe review a Romance School Life anime or manga. If you did, I PROMISE I WILL GIVE YOU A SHOT OUT. And can you guys give me some love songs? I want to do a singing scene with them.. I think my next FanFiction will be a Fairy Tail one where the girls will be a music group called the Fairies and they have to go back to high school and all that good stuff. REVIEW MY LOVELIES. HAVE A BACON/PANDA LOVELY NIGHT/DAY MY LOVELIES~**


	10. I Want To Know Your Past

**A/N: Sorry for not updating soon enough like I said I would D: But I needed a rest from doing it everyday. Plus I had to look up some songs and listen to em over and over again.. Because they were good.. Anyway XD I have over 700 who have read my story Yay! Hurray! Yahoo! Wow, Black Star I stole your words v-v I'm sorry. And guys, I watched this anime called Ultra Maniac and then I finished Monkey High and gosh they were good. Ultra Maniac is also a manga but Monkey High isn't a anime Dx Anyway, Here's the story~**

* * *

**Lucy's POV  
**  
I was standing in front of his door, about to knock when I heard his voice. He wasn't talking to anyone, he was singing. I pushed my ear up against the door to try to hear the words he was singing, but I couldn't hear his words.

I could tell he had worked hard on this song but I couldn't help but wonder who it was for. He had ended his song so I decided I should knock on his door now. I knocked a few times and I heard some rustling.

Then I heard someone unlock the door and there I was a pink headed boy wearing sweat pants and no shirt. I blushed at this sight, I mean can you blame me? He's irresistible.

"Mornin' Luce!" Natsu cheered as he hugged me. I hugged back. "Good Morning Natsu." I said simply. "Come in, do you want anything to drink?" Surprisingly, his room was still clean from the last time I was here.

"No, I'm fine. I actually came here to ask you something." I said while taking a seat on his bed. He took a seat next to me and looked at me straight in the eyes. "Okay, What is it?" He asked seriously.

"Do you want to go see my dad?" I asked while looking up at the ceiling and then back at him. His eyes were wide. "I mean, I'm just going to visit him today and I wondered if you wanted to come with me." I said trying to make sure he didn't get the wrong idea.

"Are you afraid to go alone?" He asked seriously again. This time I was the one with shocked eyes. "Afraid?" I asked myself out loud. "It's okay if you are, I'll go with you. Is anyone else coming?" I hadn't thought about everyone else, I was just thinking about inviting Natsu.

"They said they couldn't make it.." I lied but he seemed happy to go alone with me. "We'll be gone for a few days so pack some stuff." I said while glancing at what he put in bag. I saw him put something in a package in his bag, at first I worried but I just shoved it off.

I waited at the gate for Natsu. "SORRY, LUCE. I HAD TO FIND SOMETHING." He yelled from a distance. "It's okay. Do you want to take my car or yours?" I asked, thinking he would be selfish and say my car. "Let's take mine! You've never rode in it before. I'll go get it."

I was shocked but not really. Natsu was different then lots of other guys. I smiled to myself as he ran off to get his car. As I waited at the gate, some people were coming back from going shopping and other stuff.

I glanced at them and my eyes widened. My worst nightmare had appeared. I was hoping he wouldn't notice me but to my displeasure he had glanced at me to. "Luc-" Before he could finish "COME ON, LUCE!" I looked forward and saw my savior.

"Coming!" I yelled back at him as I looked back once more to see my nightmare still looking at me. I ran to Natsu's side of the car. "Natsu.." I said which made him get a confused face. "Hmm?" He questioned me.

I kissed his cheak and whispered "Thank you." Which made my nightmare get a hurt face. Which now meant I was his nightmare. I ran to my side of the car, got in and waved. "Bye-Bye Sting!" I could finally say his name without crying, thanks to my savior, Natsu.

As we drove off, I looked at Natsu, who was blushing which made me laugh. "S-so you saw Sting?" He stuttered which made me laugh again. I nodded and said "That's why I kissed your cheek. To make him jealous." I partially lied. I did want to make Sting jealous and I also wanted to kiss his cheek again.

"Oh, okay." He stopped blushing and stuttering. I looked at the seat behind to see what exactly Natsu forgot to get. It was his guitar. _I hope he doesn't think he can sing to my dad.. _I laughed at the thought of my dad and Natsu singing a song together.

Natsu looked at me with a face that said Are You Crazy? but he soon joined in on the laughter, making everything more comfortable for the rest of us.

**Sting's POV **

_Why was she in a car with him? Where were they going? Are they together? Has she forgotten about me? I hurt her, but she's over me? _All of these thoughts raced through my head in till a girl with short white hair waved her hand in face and I flinched, making her laugh.

"Lisanna.. Don't scare me like that.." I cried sarcastically while slipping my hands around her waist. "Haha, sorry. You just seemed in a deep thought so I wanted to make sure you were okay." She said while putting her arms around my neck.

"Actually I was in thought. I just saw your ex driving with my ex to somewhere. My ex kissed yours on the cheek." I said while looking in the distance that they drove off. "Huh?! Natsu was driving somewhere with that fake new girl?!" I was honestly hurt by what she said about Lucy.

I might've cheated on Lucy but that didn't mean I missed her. I nodded my head at her and she sighed. "Whatever, I don't care. He isn't my business anyway. Lets get back to the school. It's getting late." She said while letting her arms slide down my shirt. I took my hands off her waist. "Right." is all I said.

**Natsu's POV **

We were almost in Acalypha when I noticed that Lucy was staring at my guitar. "Is my guitar weird or something?" I asked while keeping my eyes on the rode. She shook her head "I'm just hoping you're not gonna try to sing my dad a song." She said sarcastically, making me laugh.

"Nah, I just brought because if you started crying, I wanted to sing to you." I came to a red light and looked at her. She was blushing a deep red, making me also blush. "I wrote a new song." I said while putting my eyes back on the rode.

"I wont tell you yet." I left her in suspense. I actually didn't want to let her know anything about it but I decided to tell her a little bit.

Me and Lucy arrived at her fathers work place, Love and Lucky. _Lucky is how I feel since I met Lucy. _I thought to myself while smiling big. I held the door open for Lucy as she was walking in.

"Excuse me, can I ask you something?" Lucy asked politely to the woman at the desk. The desk woman nodded and Lucy continued. "I was wondering if Jude Heartfilia is in today." After Lucy had asked this, the woman's face turned to a smile to a frown. "Do you happen to be Ms. Lucy Heartfilia?"

Lucy nodded and the woman looked like she was about to cry/"What? Is he out cold?" I asked from behind Lucy. "If he is, could you please tell me his resident address?" Lucy then asked again politely. "I-I'm very sorry to tell you this but.. Jude passed away a few days ago.." I froze and I think Lucy did to.

Me and Lucy bought a bouquet of flowers and were now standing at her fathers grave. I had my guitar on my back, getting ready to sing to her if she needed me. Surprisingly she didn't cry, even when we were taking a walk around Acalypha.

Just then these two snobby girls came by, talking about how bad their fathers were. "Oi, cant you read the atmosphere?!" I asked them, getting angry that they didn't notice what was going on. They both sneered at me and walked away, still talking about their fathers.

"It's okay Natsu." Lucy finally spoke. It felt like she hadn't talked in a long while, making me feel lonely. I couldn't help myself but run up to her and hug her. She hugged me back didn't say anything. Then I felt my shirt starting to get wet.

Lucy was crying and it was my time to cheer her up. I grabbed her hand, like always, and we ran off to a rundown park. I sat her down on a bench and I stood in front of her, my guitar in my hands. "N-Natsu.." Lucy stuttered and sniffled. I honestly wanted to hold her but I also wanted her to hear this.

"Listen." I said simply, strummed a few strings then I started playing and singing:

_Let me be your hero._

_Would you dance, if I asked you to dance? Would you run, and never look back? Would you cry, if you saw me crying? And would you save my soul tonight?_

_Would you tremble, if I touched your lips? Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this. Now would you die, for the one you love? Hold me in your arms, tonight._

_I can be your hero, baby. I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away._

_Would you swear, that you'll always be mine? Or would you lie? Would you run and hide? Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind? I don't care. You're here, tonight._

_I can be your hero, baby. I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away._

_Oh, I just wanna hold you. I just wanna hold you. Oh yeah, am I in to deep? Have I lost my mind? Well I don't care. You're here, tonight._

_I can be your hero, baby. I can kiss away the pain. Oh yeah, I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away._

_I can be your hero. I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away. You can take my breath away._

_An' I can be your hero._

When I finished singing, before I could realize it, Lucy had ran up and hugged me. "Lucy.." I whispered into her ear. She didn't whisper anything back. All she did was stay there in my hug and cry. I waited till she was ready to speak to me.

After awhile of crying, Lucy had stopped. Only then did I break the hug, which I hated, and had her sit back on the bench, me sitting next to her. "Lucy, I want to know your past." I said simply. I know it was rude to ask especially since she had just stopped crying.

Surprising she nodded. "Okay, but I hope you don't get confused." She said while wiping off her tears. I nodded and urged her to tell.

"My mother died with I was very young, which you already know. After that, my dad started to ignore me. He even missed my birthdays. When I turned 16, which was a few months ago, I finally got fed up with him ignoring me and I ran away to Fiore High." I already knew this part so there had to be more.

"When I turned 15, my dad had an arranged marriage for me." I could hear my heart break into a million pieces. "It was Mr. Leo." Now a billion pieces. "But I was against it all the way. I wanted to fall in love by myself. Not have someone choose my partner for me." I was glad she was against it.

"When I ran away, I guess he gave up. Seeing him at school is just going to make my life worse, but I'm glad you'll be there." She finally smiled for the first time since earlier. That warm smile that I loved so much.

I leaned my head towards hers without knowing it. But when I realized it, I wasn't going to back out this time. She leaned closer and our lips finally met for the first time. At first I was patient but I started wanting more. Her lips were like a drug. I couldn't help but be addicted.

She curled one of her arms around my neck and put the other on my chest. I put my hands on either side of her on the bench. I was honestly going mad right now. I never wanted to stop tasting her lips, her soft tender lips, but I knew we couldn't do that here.

Me and Lucy pulled apart, grasping for air. We both knew we couldn't do that here. But then we both realized what we had just done. "I-IM SORRY!" I yelled really loudly while feeling my face heat up. "I-ITS O-OKAY!" She yelled back, her face a really fire truck red.

Everything went silence for a few moments. "Is it really okay?" I whispered while looking up at Lucy. She looked up at me to. "Yeah.. I mean if I didn't like it I would've pulled away to begin with." She whispered strictly.

"You liked it?" I asked, confused. She nodded. If she liked it then that meant she liked me back right? But wait was I ready to fall in love again? I didn't need to be ready. I had already fallen.

"I love you." I said simply with a big smile. I saw Lucy's face lighten and she smiled. Her eyes finally showed that she had gotten what she wanted. "I love you to, Natsu. But.." I was surprised by her but, but I listened.

"But what if our friends find out.." I could tell she was really worried for nothing. So what if they found out? At least we could express our feelings better than Erza and Jellal. "You don't want them to?" I asked her as I took her hand in mine.

She then kissed my lips again, much to my pleasure. "We should stay at a hotel tonight. It's getting dark." I couldn't believe what I was hearing! A hotel?! With the girl who I love?! Oh god, I might not be able to hold back tonight.

Lucy was going to be in trouble if she thought we were just going to sleep tonight. "Okay. Lets go." I said simply, not telling her about what I have in mind.

* * *

**A/N: NEXT CHAPTER, MY FIRST LEMON. OH JESUS HELP ME. IF YOU DONT LIKE LEMON THEN.. I'm sorry. BUT IF YOU DO, REVIEW SOME WAYS TO MAKE THE LEMON SOUR. IT'S MY FIRST ONE, I NEED HELP. THANK YOU ALL FOR WAITING FOR THIS CHAPTER. I KNOW IT TOOK A LIL LONGER BUT YOU KNOW. IT'S FINISHED. Song: Hero by Enquire Iglesias. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THEIR FIRST KISS AND HOW AWKWARD IT WAS. I'm not good at short kisses. I took the scene of Lucy's father dying from the actual FairyTail but changed it to a few days and not seven years.. Since it had only been a few months since Lucy had been going to Fiore High so.. Yeah. THANKS FOR READING AND HAVE A BACON/PANDA LOVELY DAY MY WONDERFUL LOVELIES~**


	11. The Hotel

**A/N: So I'm gonna write this while listening to a lot of dirty songs, okay? XD I need inspiration so don't judge me. OH AND OMFG I HAVE 1000 READRES! HURRAY! YAHOO! YIPPEE! I'm actually scared to write this lemon.. SO SCARED.. It might be a horrible lemon since its my first one and I am a virgin so.. XD And also I will be doing this all in a Natsu POV so just.. yah.. Here's the lemon chapter~**

* * *

**Natsu POV **

"We'd like a room for two please." Lucy said while I noticed the receptionist was a guy who stared at Lucy. "You're in luck, we only have one more room left and it's a two people bedroom." the man said while still staring at Lucy with a fake smile.

"Great!" Lucy said simply. "Your names?" The man asked while looking at his computer. "Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia." I said jumping in on their conversation. "Okay, here are your keys. Have a great a stay." He gave the keys to Lucy without looking at me once.

Lucy unlocked the room and we walked in together in awe. "Wow... It's fancy." I said while looking around the room. "Sure is. Acalypha has a lot of fancy hotels but this was the closest one so.." She said while walking around the room and then she looked at me.

She smiled with her chocolate brown eyes. That warm smile I loved. I couldn't help but smile back. "If I had known we were gonna stay at a hotel, I would've packed an extra set of clothes.." She while frowning.

"Yeah, but we can always wash these clothes." I said while turning around to lock the doors. "Then I guess we will have to sleep in our underwear, huh?" I froze. Does she even know what she's saying? I swear I could pounce on her any second.

I faked laughed. "In our underwear? Wouldn't that be weird?" I said while turning back around. She shook her head. "We're a couple now, right?" She looked like she didn't already know the answer to that.

I nodded and went over to her. "Yeah, but I hope you know I'm a guy and I could seriously attack you in your sleep." I said with a seductive voice. She blushed and looked away. I laughed and backed off.

"We should get some sleep. It's getting late. Plus we have to get up early tomorrow to head back to Fiore High." I said while taking off my shirt. She said we had to sleep in our underwear, so here I am. Taking off my shirt.

She saw me and blushed again. I loved her blush and I wanted to make her blush more. I walked over to her again and tugged at her shirt with my hand. She looked at me with a confused face.

"We're sleeping in our underwear, right? So you have to underdress to." I whispered into her ear. "Or do you want me to undress you?" I could feel her freeze. I looked at her face and she was a really dark red.

"I-I can undress m-myself.." She was still blushing while she took off her shirt. I smirked. She really had a nice body and that's why most guys liked her. But not me. Her body was nice but I liked her for everything. Who she was and what she does. She's just perfect.

I came up from behind her and hugged her, making her gasp. "N-natsu.." She whispered as she tried to cover her breast even though she had her bra on. I took this time to run my tongue down her neck.

She flinched. I took one of my hands and unsnapped her bra. The straps fell off of her shoulders and the bra fell to the ground, leaving her upper body naked. She covered her breast with her arms, making me upset.

"Lucy, you don't have to hide them.." I whispered into her ears. "Are my breast the reason why you want to do this? Do you just want me for my body?" I was shocked that she asked this question.

I turned her around to face me. I pushed my lips up against hers. Her soft, tender lips. I wanted to kiss them more than the first time. I licked her bottom lip, wanting to enter her mouth. She didn't accept my invitation though.

I pulled us apart. "Lucy.. I don't like you just for your body. I don't care that you have big boobs and curves. I would still love you if you were an A-cup and had no curves. I love you for who are. Not what you look like." I told her the honest truth about what I thought about her.

I looked at her and she looked as if she was about to cry. I leaned back into her, but I wouldn't kiss her unless she leaned in to. Much to my pleasure, she leaned in to, inviting me to kiss her again.

"I wont be able to hold back, Lucy.." I said before crashing my lips into hers. I let my arms fall down to her waist, wrapping them bellow her butt. I think she knew what I was doing so she wrapped both her legs around my waist.

I picked her up, carrying her to one of the beds, not once breaking our kiss. I laid her on the bed, with me on top. She slid one of her arms on my back and the other on my chest.

She slid her hand down my chest and up again. I licked her bottom lip again, wanting to her mouth. She accepted this time and opened her mouth, inviting me inside. Our tongues crashed into each other, battling one another.

I won the battle, and entered her mouth, wanting to feel every inch of her mouth. She moaned a few times, only making me more impatient. She slid her hand down to my pants, tugging at them.

I pulled my pants off and threw them somewhere in the room. The hand that was on my back went up and grabbed a handful of my hair. I could tell me and Lucy both needed some air so I broke the kiss.

We both grasped for air. She looked at me with her loving brown eyes. I put my forehead to hers, still looking at her. "Are you sure about this? If we keep going, I might actually not be able to hold myself back." I whispered cautiously. I loved her but if she wasn't ready, I would wait.

"I'm ready, don't stop now." She whispered back while taking both of her hands off of me and down to her waist. I watched her hands slip off her shorts. "D-don't watch me.. It's embarrassing.." I laughed as she said that. Then I remembered what I had to get.

I pulled myself up and leaned over to the dresser. I grabbed the thing I needed and pulled off my boxers. I could tell she looked. "You don't have to be embarrassed, you know?" I slipped on the condom and leaned back onto her.

We both stared at each other. We were both naked and in love. I kissed her to take her mind off what was happening down below. I pushed her legs farther apart and I could tell she was scared. She put one of her hands back on my hair and the other on my back.

I pressed my hard member against her entrance. I could tell she was throbbing in want. I put one of my arms on her waist and my other hand at the sheet above her.

I slid myself into her slowly, she was slightly tight. "Go.." She whispered into my ear. At that sentence, I thrusted into her in one swift move, making her groan in pain. She was soaking wet and I wanted more.

I pulled out slowly but kept thrusting in again and again, each time going in a little deeper. I clutched at the sheet above her head. She then raised her hips higher, making my member go into her deeper.

I picked up my pace and slammed into her, making her throw her head back and moan in pleasure. "S-so deep.." she moaned. I smirked and licked her neck and then ran my tongue down to her breast, licking her right peak.

I thrusted into her hard once again, making her arch her back and moan louder. I caged her against the bed as I continued to thrust into her, making her feel tons of pleasure.

I started to feel her nails in my back but I didn't care. Right now all I cared about was loving the girl in front of me. I started to reach my climax and I could feel Lucy was to.

I kissed her forehead and then her tender lips that were open. I slid my tongue into her mouth once again before whispering into her ear "Cum with me, Lucy.." She shuddered and groaned as she released herself while I released myself, feeling her walls of spasm around me.

I feel on top of Lucy, making her giggle. "Hey, Natsu.." I heard her say as I closed my eyes. "Hmm?" I questioned her. "I love you.." She whispered as she ran her fingers through my hair.

I smiled and looked up at her. I kissed her again before slipping my member out of her, taking off the condom. I got the covers and put them on us.

I wrapped my arms around Lucy's waist and whispered into her ears "I love you to Luce." I closed my eyes as I finished my sentence. I kissed her forehead before drifting off to sleep.

I was honestly the happiest guy alive. I had the one I loved in my arms. Sleeping with me and returning the love I felt for her. I hope to stay like this and grow old with her.

* * *

**A/N: MY FIRST LEMON.. HOW WAS IT?! I'M SORRY IF IT WASNT SOUR ENOUGH. It's really hard writing a lemon when you're a virgin XD Anyway, REVIEW WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT IT. I will update another chapter later so SEE YOU LATER MY BACON/PANDA LOVELIES~**


	12. I Love You

**A/N: So, I wonder how many of the readers I probably lost cause of my horrible lemon.. XD Anyway, if you are still sticking with me, THAN I LOVE YOU. Lol, yeah.. anyway.. I don't have anything to say except, Here's the chapter~**

* * *

**The morning was very peaceful. Birds chirping, The sound of very few cars going by and the two naked lovers.  
**  
**Lucy's POV **

I woke up to the sound of a phone ringing. I fluttered my eyelashes and woke to see a pink haired boy sleeping next to me. I squealed quietly, making sure he didn't hear me.

I remembered what happened last night. I had lost my virginity to the one I loved. And now we were sleeping peacefully together. In till the phone rang.

I looked at the dresser and saw it was my phone. I picked it up and groaned. "Hello?" I asked. "LU-CHAN, WHAT THE HELL. WHY DIDNT YOU ASK ME AND EVERYONE TO GO WITH YOU AND NATSU TO SEE YOUR DAD?!" Levy yelled over the phone.

"Jeez Levy, calm down. Natsu's sleeping." I said while sitting up. "Sleeping.. beside you?" She asked. I wasn't going to lie to her. "Yeah.. We kind of.. did it last night.." I whispered into the phone.

"OH MY GOD, LU-CHAN! CONGRATS ON LOOSING YOUR VIRGINITY!" She cheered loudly over the phone. "SHHH!" I shushed her over the phone while giggling.

She laughed to. "So, how was your dad?" She mentioned my dad. I didn't feel like crying again but I did feel my smile go away. "Lu-chan, you there?" Levy asked again.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm here." I said while I glanced at Natsu. "So.. Your dad? How is he?" I didn't want to lie. "Levy, my dad.. He uhm.. He died a few days ago.." I whispered as I still stared at Natsu. I started to wonder about his family.

"EHHH?! LU-CHAN! ARE YOU OKAY?! DID NATSU HOLD YOU WHILE YOU CRIED?!" She asked and I laughed, because he in fact, did hold me. "Yeah, he even sang to me." I said while smiling at Natsu.

"That's good. Well, you'll be coming back to Fiore High today, right?" She asked. "Yeah. In a little bit, I wanna let Natsu sleep in for a while longer." I said with a warm, caring tone. "Awhh, you guys are so cute together! I'm so glad Natsu bucked up." We laughed together and said good-bye.

As I put the phone back on the dresser, I sighed. "That was a loud phone call.." I froze when I heard his voice. "Natsu.. How long have you been awake.." He looked up at me as I asked this.

"Since the phone started ringing, but I wanted you to answer it instead." He said while sticking tongue out at me. "Meanie." I pouted as I looked the other way. I heard him sit up as I was still looking the other way.

I turned to look at him but he was right in front of me. He stared at me and I stared at him. He leaned closer and our lips met. I felt the sparks flying all over again. We stayed like that for a few seconds and then pulled apart.

He smirked at me and I blushed. "Good morning, Luce." He whispered in my ear as he laid his head on my shoulder. I ran my fingers through his hair. "Good morning.. Natsu.." I whispered back, smiling. We were really lovers.

We stayed like this for a while but we both knew we had to get up. He took his head off my shoulder and I almost took the sheets off of me, but I froze before that. "What?" He asked with a concerning tone.

"B-blood.." I whispered while I looked at him. "Oh.." He said while looking down at the sheets. "We can get the hotel maid to clean them, no biggy!" He said as he smiled warmly.

I smiled back and got out of bed, collecting all of my clothes that were scattered around the room. I started to get dressed, when I felt someone hug me from behind.

He was already dressed. "Natsu.. I need to get dressed.." I asked trying to get out of his embrace, but I really didn't want to. "No.. I want to stay like this.." His voice was muffled because his face was in my hair.

I wanted to stay like this also, but still. I was naked. "Just let me get dressed.." I asked still trying to get away. " He sighed and let go. "I'm gonna go down to the café down stairs, what do you want for breakfast?" He asked as he grabbed his wallet.

"Um.. A hot chocolate with a breakfast burrito, please." I said as I put my shorts on. "Kay, be back in a minute." He said as he walked up to me. I looked at him with a confused face. He kissed me and said "Don't get lonely." I blushed.

"I-I wont.." I pouted and looked the other way. He laughed and left the hotel room, closing the door behind him. I was really happy about being his lover and also I was happy because he changed my life to a happy place ever since we met.

I was the happiest woman alive because I had the best friends and the best lover any woman could ever want. I smiled to myself as I finished changing and waited for my lover to return.

I heard the door open and saw Natsu walk in with a bag of food in his hands. "I got the food Luce." He called to me. "Yay! Food! I'm starving!" I cheered as I grabbed the bag from him and got my food. "Wow, you sound like me." We laughed as he said this.

After a while of eating and laughing, we decided it was time to head back to Fiore High. As we walked into the lobby, Natsu grabbed my hand.

"We hope you enjoyed your stay." It was the same receptionist from before. Natsu handed him the keys to our room and he pulled me along with me. "Come on, darling." He said which made me blush.

When we were outside, Natsu burst out laughing. "HAHAHA, DID YOU SEE HIS FACE? HAHAHA!" I was confused at what he meant. "Huh?" I asked. "Ah, sorry. I just wanted to make him jealous." Natsu said as he stood in front of me.

"What do you mean?" I asked again, looking up at him. "You didn't see the way he looked at you since yesterday? He was clearly trying to flirt with you." I didn't know this, I just paying attention to Natsu the whole time.

"Why did you want to him jealous?" I asked him again. He removed a few strands of hair from my face. "Why? Because I didn't want any other man looking at my woman." He said seductively. I blushed at this.

"Well you don't have to worry." He looked confused as I said this. "I wont fall for anyone except you." I said which made him blush. I smiled up at him while grabbing his hand.

"We should get going. The roads will start to get more cars." I said while pulling him along with me to his car. I looked back at him and he smiled.

On our way back to Fiore High, everytime we came to a red light, Natsu would lean over and kiss me on my cheek. I didn't have a problem with this, in fact I was really happy he was showing his affection.

We finally made it back to F.H. and we pulled into the parking lot, all of our friends were there waiting for us. "LUCY, NATSU!" They all called at us, making me and Natsu laugh.

The whole gang ran up to the car as we got out. "So, you guys are together now?" Gray asked us, making us each blush. "Levy, you told?!" I exclaimed at Levy. "Of course! They have the right to know! In fact, the whole school knows!" I froze at this and I bet Natsu did to.

"THE WHOLE SCHOOL?! HOW DID EVERYONE FIND OUT ABOUT US ALREADY?!" I yelled at Levy while Natsu was behind me, trying to calm me down. "E-ehehe.. Well, you see.. I kind of told some other people and they told other people and it just spread.." Levy said while backing away.

I sighed. "You don't want them to know?" Natsu whispered in my ear. I saw his concern and smiled. "You know what, let the whole world know." I said cheerfully making Natsu smile widely.

"Oh and Lu-chan! Your not the only one who got a boyfriend!" Levy said as she tugged at my shirt. I looked at her confused but then I looked up and saw Erza and Juvia blushing while Jellal and Gray had their arms around them.

I laughed. "Well looks like we all have someone, huh?" Everyone laughed at this. "We should get back inside before a teacher finds us out here.." Erza said as she started walking towards the school.

We all followed behind her, laughing and talking about how everyone got together.

I started going up the stairs to my dorm when a hand stopped me. I looked behind me and it was Natsu. I smiled. "Yes, Natsu?" I asked him and he smiled back. "Before you go to your dorm to go to sleep, I wanted to give you a good-night kiss." He said with a warm smile.

I giggled and stared up at him. He leaned down and kissed my lips, making me remember what happened the night before. In a few seconds, we would break apart and I would be left lonely.

Much to my surprise, Natsu pushed me up against the wall, still kissing me. It was a passionate kiss. It was warm and friendly. He licked my lips, asking if he could come in. I accepted and he slid his tongue into my mouth.

I could taste coffee as our tongues met. I knew if we kept going on from this point, we both wouldn't be able to hold back. I pulled us apart, leaving saliva trails.

"Sorry, I got carried away." He said while blushing. I hugged him, much to his surprise. "Nope, it was perfect." He hugged back. After a few seconds, we pulled apart. "Good Night." We said unison and we went our separate ways.

When I entered my dorm, I fell back on my bed. I grabbed a pillow and squealed into it. I couldn't take this much happiness, it was so much that I needed to scream.

Who knew such a simple boy, with unusual pink hair, could change my life for the better? I felt like I was finally whole again. He was my missing piece and he was finally placed in the right spot on the puzzle.

**_I love you.. _Those words ran through the two lovers mind as they both drifted off asleep, thinking of each other.**

* * *

**A/N: I was like, blushing through this whole thing! It was so cute, well at least I think so. LOL anyway. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED. PLEASE REVIEW ON WHAT YOU THOUGHT. And do you guys think I should make like another story about them? Like a sequel story? I mean I haven't finished this yet but I don't know, I feel like I should XD REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! HAVE A LOVELY BACON/PANDA LOVING DAY MY LOVELY LOVELIES~ XD**


	13. Hold Me A Little Longer

**A/N: HELLO EVERYBODY. I'm addicted to a new singer now.. Oh no.. XD His name is Simon Curtis and his music is amazing. I'm listening to all of his songs in order XD From the beginning of his career to now. His voice is so beautiful I might die.. His first song is 8Bit Heart and I want to cry.. But enough of about me.. XD HERE'S THE CHAPTER~**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I woke to the an unusual warmth radiating from beside me. It was really inviting, so I eagerly wrapped my arms around whatever it was. The mysterious source made noises, causing me to notice that it felt like a body. I jolted up trying not to make a sound.

That's when I noticed, it was Natsu. "Natsu.. Jeez, how did you even get in here?" I asked to appreantly nobody since he was passed out. He looked so peaceful sleeping, making me dectake to just take a shower while he slept. I wouldn't go down to the public showers today, instead I would use the personal one in my dorm.

I got a towel, undergarments and my uniform, then closed the door behind me and stripped. I looked at my body real quick in the mirror, noticing the marks Natsu left on my body the night at Acalypha. I blushed to myself while I went ahead and entered the shower.

The steamy water felt so good on my skin, probably because I havn't taken a shower in quite awhile. I heard the bathroom door open causing me to think it was Levy, so I paid no attention to the it.

"KKKKYYYYAAAAAA!" I screeched as loud as I could, as the shower curtain opened. I immediately covered my breasts with one arm as my other one did what instinct demanded, SLAP!

"Oucchhhhh!" I opened my eyes to the familiar voice. My eyes widened in realization, "N-n-natsu?! What do you think your doing opening a shower curtain when a girl is obviously taking a shower!" I was furious, even though we were dating, he caused me think he was a molester.

"I didn't think I would have to ask, I mean I am your boyfriend." He pouted as his eyes drifted to my naked body. I blushed at this and just muttered "J-just knock next t-time.." Even though we had done it already, it was still embarrassing for him to see me naked.

"I will, sorry." He said in a serious tone, although his expression showed otherwise, I mean he was drooling. "Will you stop gawking?!" I exclaimed as I almost slapped him again. "Sorry, I cant help it. Your body looks beautiful when it's wet." He said as he smiled widely.

I blushed, closing the curtains, so he wouldn't see my dark red face. "Can I take a shower with you, Luce? I haven't taken one in a awhile." I blushed even deeper at his comment. "W-what? Why cant you go take a shower in your dorm? Why are you even here?" I asked, while looking down at the bathroom floor.

The curtains opened, as I looked up to see a naked Natsu. "Because Juvia was taking a shower with Gray in my dorm, Gajeel and Levy were taking a shower in his dorm, so then I finally went to check Erza's dorm but her and Jellal were taking a shower there too. Now do you know why I'm here?" He explained.

I blushed, feeling bad for Natsu since he had no where else to take a shower. Yet I knew he just wanted to take a shower me, since he could've perfectly gone to the public showers. I sighed in defeat, "Fine, but don't try any dirty tricks, got it?" He nodded, as he began smiling again.

I turned to put my face under the hot water when I felt arms slither up my hips and pull me in close. I looked up, "Natsu, I said don't try anything." I demanded seriously. "I'm not, I'm just trying to get my hair wet." He said looking down at me.

The whole world seemed to freeze, as if time had stopped and Natsu and I were the only ones left who were able to move. Natsu turned me so that my breasts pushed up against his chest, and he put his forehead against mine. "Good morning, Luce." He whispered in my ear with a seductive tone.

I blushed and wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered, "Good morning," in return. We stayed there, letting the water hit us while we hugged each other for the longest time.

I felt Natsu trying to pull away but I didn't want him to leave so soon. "Just a little longer." I could tell he was confused at what I said. "Hold me a little longer." I whispered again and he did as I asked.

After another few minutes of being in each others embrace, we heard the dorm door open, signaling us to let go of each other. We turned off the water and got dressed as quickly as possible.

I peeked out the bathroom door to see Levy and Gajeel looking around, I sighed loudly which got Levy and Gajeel's attention. "There you are, Lu-chan! Where's Natsu?" She asked as she tried to look behind me eagerly.

Natsu popped his head out of the bathroom, making Levy fake gasp. "Were you guys taking a shower together?!" She asked as if she hadn't already known. "Don't play dumb, Levy, you already the answer to that." I said while grabbing some socks from a drawer.

"Hehe, sorry, but you know we should hurry, If you don't, we'll miss first period." Levy proclaimed as she waited at the door, with a silent Gajeel. I just groaned, "Ugh, I don't feel like sitting through a class where a beautiful teacher just attempts to make all the boys fall in love with her." I said badmouthing Ms. Mira.

"It wont be so bad if we sit in the back, right?" Natsu asked with a warm smile. I just smiled back and nodded, as Levy began squealing while Gajeel just sighed.

Once we arrived at Science class, I could hear everyone talking and laughing together. Natsu quickly ran in ahead, stealing two seats that were in the back before eagerly waved for me to come. "Hurry Luce, before someone steals your seat!" I laughed, walking up next to the chair he had saved me, but to my surprise, Natsu had different plans.

Natsu pulled me in, so that now I was sitting on his lap. Everyone looked at us in surprise, Gajeel gihi'd, while some people either snickered or muttered "ooes" and "awes." I blushed deep red, once again while Natsu just laughed.

"Natsu you can let me go, now." I suddenly felt something hard poking my behind. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear, "You can feel it, can't you? I can't let you go or it might become worse." He kept the seductive tone in his voice from earlier.

I just decided to stay there, since I really didn't care for this class anyway. Natsu then grabbed my chin and turned my head around. "Turn this way, so it'll be easier." He whispered again, while I did as he asked. I wasn't going to turn down an opportunity to make out with him during class.

I sat back on him, this time facing him. He smirked, as I blushed. Natsu then grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me closer to him, so he could smash his lips into my mine. I heard Levy whistle from behind us, Natsu just smiled as we kept continued on with our kiss.

This time he didn't have to ask to enter my mouth, it was already open. I felt his tongue go around in my mouth, licking every spot. I was honestly embarrassed about doing this in public, but I guess at the same time, I just didn't care.

I made a few hushed moans as our tongues battled and explored each other's mouths. Natsu then ripped my uniform jacket off in an instant, throwing it on the floor. I didn't care though, I had another one in my dorm.

Just then, Ms. Mira walked in. "Good morning class, please take your seats." Even though everyone else scattered to their desks, Natsu and I kept on kissing. He suddenly pulled away and leaving saliva trails.

He then raised his hand trying to get the teachers attention. Ms. Mira already had her eyes on us though. I giggled silently, still sitting on Natsu's lap. "Ms. Mira, can Lucy and I go to the nurse?" My laughter grew louder as I heard other people start to chuckle too. "Why? So you can make out in there?" someone asked, making us all crack up again.

"I'm sorry, but no you can not. Ms. Heartfilia, please get in your seat." I scoffed at her but reluctently got up, grabbing my jacket and taking a seat next to Natsu. I could tell he was upset and it caused me to feel bad.

* * *

At lunch, Natsu grabbed my arm and pulled me through the halls. I didn't have to ask where we were going, because I already knew the answer.

When we entered the Nurses room, we didn't expect for someone else to be there. The moaning what was what really caught our attention. "In there.." I whispered as I pointed to the hospital curtains that draped around a medical bed. Natsu nodded and headed over to the curtains, with me following.

I heard him breathe in and out, preparing himself. He then, ripped open the curtains making a woman's voice, "KKKYYYAAA!" and a man's voice exclaim, "WHAT THE HELL?!" That's when I froze.

That guy's voice was awfully familiar, I looked to see who it was. Proving to be, the least person I wanted to see, Sting Eucliffe. He was apparently having sex with the girl I found him having intercourse with, the last time I caught him.

"Lucy..." Sting whispered. I looked towards Natsu who was staring at the girl on disbelief, I didn't have to ask to know who she was. "Natsu..." The girl with white short hair mumbled. It was clearly Lisanna.

Natsu and I were both frozen now, with not a single clue on what to do.

**A/N: I don't know why but I wanted them to make out in the classroom. DONT JUDGE ME YOU WHIPPERSNAPPERS. Lol. SO LUCY AND NATSU CAUGHT THEIR EX'S HAVING SEX OH DEAR, WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?! Lol, I'm sorry to leave you all at such suspense. I'm also sorry if you started hating my story because of the lemons and fluff.. BUT THATS WHAT THIS STORY IS ABOUT. Love and Family. XD Anyway, If my chapter seemed different with a lot of words I've never used, IT'S BECAUSE I HAVE THE BEST BETA READER WHO WILL BE HELPING ME! I love her so much that I might want to marry her and not let anyone else have her :D I love you NaLu-4tw! I love you so much! ANYWAY, HAVE A FABULOUS GORGEOUS BACON/PANDA DAY MY LOVELIES~ **


	14. Lets Run And Hide

**A/N: To all the readers who have kept with me to this chapter.. I LOVE YOU! I had to change the rating but that's okay.. I just hope you guys keep reading and enjoy it.. DX I really thank the people who have kept up though, I would kiss you all if I could! Anyway, Here's the chapter~**

* * *

Natsu's POV  
I just wanted to come here and have some "fun" with Lucy but no, we just had to run into other people, who just so happen to be Lucy and I's exes. I could sense that Lucy was frightened, even if she claims that she's gotten over him, I knew that wasn't true.

She was shivering, while cowarding behind me as Sting took a few steps closer towards us. "Oi, Don't take another step." I said cautiously causing him to stop just a few feet away.

"Please, I just want to see her, and I'm positive Lisanna wants to see you again too." The girl that had broight me severe heartbreak was getting dressed hidden behind the curtains while he spoke.

"I honestly don't care, we didn't come here to chat with you. In fact, we were just leaving." I quickly grabbed Lucy's wrist, and started pulling her out the room. We were almost out the door when Lisanna came and stopped me.

"Natsu.. do you think we can talk?" She asked me looking down at the floor in what I could guess was fake shame, yet her eyes looked as if she was about to cry. I use to fall for this trick all the time when we were together, but not anymore. /p

I shook her off and continued walking away, until Lucy and I made it back to the cafeteria. "Natsu.." Lucy's voice trembled, startling me. I turned towards her to check, if she was alright. I suddenly saw that she was pointing ahead to what appeared to be Sting and Lisanna once again. They were apparently really determined to try and talk with us.

I grabbed Lucy's wrist again in a swift motion, began pulling her along with me. "Natsu, wait!" I heard a faint voice call, but I didn't acknowledge it, at the moment I only cared about getting out of there.

I brought Lucy outside with me, to a tree near the school. We were both gasping for air as we lightly heard the bell ring for next period. "Ughhhhh" I groaned, Lucy only giggled beside me.

"Luce.." I started with a worried voice. She gently looked up at me and patted my head, causing confusion. "Thank you for saving me, again." She exclaimed with a bright smile. I guess I didn't realize it at the moment, but she hadn't said much during the whole incident.

I grabbed her hand, making her flustered. "Let's skip class, and run and hide, so they can't find us." I know I sounded like a child wanting to play Hide N Seek, but I wanted nothing more, then for them to not bother us.

"Where should we go?" She asked looking around, checking for any people in the area. "Um, how about we go to my parent's place? I mean, if we went to the dorms, they would have a better chance at finding us." I asked, taking her hand in mine.

She nodded in excitement, "I'll finally get to learn something about your parents!" Lucy seemed pretty elated, she must be wanting to know about my past. That's a subject, I perfer to keep untouched.

We had finally arrived at my place, walking in the building which revealed to be an apartment that could most likely fit a family of three. There was a master bedroom, two smaller rooms, three bathrooms, a medium sized kitchen, and a normal sized living room.

Lucy seemed amazed by the small house even though she was use to living in a mansion most of her life. "It feels like a real home!" She said, as if answering my question.

I laughed at her comment. "Yeah, it's just Happy and I though." She had a confused look on her face, causing me to chuckle. "Who's Happy?" I smirked at her question, it's about time for them to finally meet.

Without answering her question directly, I called out, "Happy! I've got fish!" Just then my furry little buddy came running from my bedroom. "IT'S BLUE!" Lucy exclaimed loudly as she pointed at my cat.

"Yeah, his name is Happy. If you're wondering, he was blue when I found him, so he was most likely dyed blue or something." I explained, while I fed him a nice delicious fish.

Lucy bent down beside me and started to pet Happy, causing him to mutter a few purrs. "Natsu.. Um, where are your parents?" With her question, I turned to look at her just to see her keeping her eyes focused on Happy.

"Well, I never met my mom, Dad use to say she was always so ill. Eventually when she gave birth to me, her body couldn't handle it anymore, and she just died." I started explaining my deep past to Lucy, but I felt more comfortable than I thought I would, talking to her about it. I felt like I could really trust her.

"And.. your dad?" She looked straight at me this time, with curiosity and sympathy in her eyes. I lightly sighed and boldly told her, "One day, when I was asleep, my dad just got up and left. I mean, he didn't pack anything, all of his stuff was left here. Including his cellphone, wallet, even his clothes."

I saw her eyes fade of curiosity, and turn into just plain sadness. "Natsu.. I had no idea you went through so much.." She whispered in sympathy, as I shook my head to reassure her. "I was only hurt when he left, but I know he's out there somewhere, and not dead."

Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around me, forming a tight embrace. Lucy knew I was lying about not being hurt, my eyes probably gave it away. I hugged her back, while she softly whispered in my ear, "Cry." And with that, tears started to form in my eyes and before I knew it, I was crying on my girlfriend's shoulder.

We sat there for the longest time, while Happy curled up next to us. It made me think of us as a family; Lucy, the mother, Me, the father, and Happy, our son. We're a strong family.

Even though I was crying, I couldn't have been happier. That's when I realized what we needed to do. I pulled Lucy away and put my hands on her shoulders.

"Lucy, we need to get back to school!" I said with passion. "Huh? But weren't you the one who wanted us to hide?" She had a point, but I had a better one.

"You faced your problem with your dad, right Lucy?" She nodded. "I was never able to face my problem with mine, so that's my problem. And now that I have a problem, I want to stand up to it and show it who's boss!" I proclaimed excitedly./p

Lucy just laughed when I started posing. "I'm fired up now!" I cheered as I got up. "Hey Natsu, another question," Lucy said as she got up too.

I looked at her with a questionable expression. "Why cant you take Happy to your dorm? I'm pretty sure Gray wouldn't mind having a cat, and if he does, I wouldn't mind keeping Happy in my dorm. I know that Levy loves cats." I could tell that Lucy was already attached to Happy now by what she said, which made me enthusiastic.

"I guess I can ask Gray, so grab Happy and lets GOOOO!" I said, really pumped. I had enough courage to face Lisanna now if we ever crossed paths again. We went straight the dorms in instant, leaving all sadness back at the house.

Luce had Happy in her hands while I was dancing around the dorm room. "Next time I see them, I swear I wont run away!" I beamed as I continued dancing, Lucy just laughed while Happy purred in her arms.

I stopped dancing for a second to look at Lucy. She looked so peaceful while holding Happy. Now, Lucy and I knew just about everything about each other. We were real lovers.

I walked over to the spot where Lucy sat on my bed. She looked up at me with admiration in her chocolate eyes, as I leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips. I didn't want it to be a long kiss, just a kiss that showed I cared.

She blushed and smiled up at me, making me smirk return. I was going to protect Lucy, even if I had to do unimaginable things, I would do it for Lucy because she is mine and I'm hers.

Just then the dorm door opened and there stood all our friends, blushing or giggling, except for Gajeel did his famous "Gehee!"

"What are you guys laughing about? You didn't see anything!" I hollered at them, hovering over Lucy. "Well actually.. We saw a lot of things, Flame Brain." Gray said, confusing me. What could he mean?

"We all skipped school and followed you guys to Natsu's place." Jellal said, stunning me. So did that mean.. they saw.. "In other words, we saw you crying on Bunny Girl's shoulder." Gajeel said frankly.

I blushed dark red, feeling as if I could die of embarrassment any second. I didn't want the guys to see me crying! Great, now I would never hear the end of this...

"ON TO ANOTHER MATTER, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT CAT DOING HERE?!" Gray shrieked at Happy, "Oh yeah, you guys don't have a real good friendship, huh?" I asked as if I already didn't know.

Pretty much everyone laughed except for Gray, who was pissed. "Idiot! You already knew I hate your cat! Have someone else take care of him!" When Gray said that, Levy's face light up in an instant.

"Fine, Lucy, would you and Levy like to take care of Happy for me?" Before Lucy could answer, Levy began cheering,"WE WOULD LOVE TOO!" Levy eagerly grabbed Happy and started dancing around the room with him in her arms.

I silently went over to Gajeel and whispered in his ear, "Get a cat." Gajeel blushed and nodded in response.

I loved the way everything felt, as if there were no worries. Nothing mattered except having fun, where we could all be a bunch of idiots and none of us would be judged.

This is what a family feels like. This is how a family should feel and I'm so glad I could finally be apart of one.

_ A Great Person Once Said: Family. Where Life Begins And Love Never Ends._

* * *

**A/N: I really didn't know where I wanted to go with this chapter. All I knew was that I wanted to have a funny family scene at the end XD I hope you enjoyed this chapter. WE'RE GETTING CLOSER AND CLOSER TO THE END.. OH NO.. WHAT WILL WE DO.. IF YOU DONT WANT ME TO END THIS THEN REVIEW AND ANSWER THE QUESTION: SHOULD I MAKE A SEQUEL TO THIS?! LET ME KNOW MY DARLINGS~ HAVE A WONDERFUL BACON/PANDA DAY/NIGHT/MORNING/EVENING WHATEVER TIME OF DAY IT IS MY LOVELIES~**


	15. SleepOver

**A/N: Okay sorry if I seem like I'm not updating quickly its cause... I WANT THE SIMS 4 :O I've been watching youtubers play it and now I want to and its driving me nuts! But I guess that cant be an excuse to not update.. I'm sorry my lovelies v-v Anyway, I got inspiration for this chapter from one of my reviewers who go by the name starfiresusan18 She is really helpful and always comments XD I'm really greatful so THANK YOU SUSAN! Now for the chapter~**

* * *

**Natsu's POV **

How did it end up like this? Right now, the whole gang was at my house on this unpredictable afternoon. Today was meant to have been a day for just Lucy and I to spend together. But no, that just couldn't happen.

"Natsu, hurry up with that popcorn! The movie is starting!" Erza called from the living room. I honestly felt like this night just couldn't get any worse then it was. "Natsu?" I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

I turned to see a beautiful blonde, it was Lucy, my Lucy. "Are you okay Natsu? I'm sorry that I invited them, but I had just thought we could have a group movie night. I apologize if you don't want them here.." Her face showed all signs of seriousness, and I really didn't want her to feel melancholy.

I sighed, "It's okay, they can stay. The more the merrier." When I thought about it, it would actually be more livelier with them here. I'm pretty sure if it was just Lucy and I, the tension would be pretty awkward between us. Maybe that's what Lucy was thinking, when she invited them.

"NATSU! POPCORN, NOW!" Erza was getting really angry, so I rushed in the room, handing her the steaming hot butter popcorn, and plopping down beside Luce.

The couch wasn't large enough to fit everyone, so some people had to find room on the carpet. "What movie are we watching?" Levy asked while taking a big handful of popcorn. "It's called, 'Mean Girls.'" Erza said emitting a few groans from the guys.

"Why do we have to watch a girly movie? I mean, why can't we watch an action movie instead?" Gajeel asked as he grabbed from the popcorn bowl. " 'Mean Girls' is both a female and male movie. It may have girls on the cover, but it's a comedy, and it has men in it." Levy said, fishing more popcorn out of the bowl.

"So what!? How about we watch something with action in it instead, like 'The Avengers!'" Gray finally asked, standing up to pump his fists in the air. "Juvia agrees with Gray!" The bluenette cheered, while pulling Gray back down on the couch.

"Stop being a bunch of babies and lets just watch the movie already." Erza sneered at all of us. "Wait, Lucy hasn't said what she wanted to watch." Levy said while she pointed at Lucy, causing her to freeze.

"I don't really care what we watch, as long as we watch it together, right?" She smiled, making my heart pound. "She's right, It doesn't matter what movie it is, as long as we watch it together." Gray sighed, putting his arm over Juvia.

"Lucy, pick a movie. Any movie you choose will be fine with us." I could tell Lucy was having a hard time choosing a movie, she didn't want to choose a movie that we wouldn't enjoy. "Lucy, any movie is fine. Just pick something you want to watch, and we'll see it whether we like it or not." I said in attempt to help her decision.

She nodded, finally coming to a solution. "I haven't seen 'Mean Girls' yet so.." it was decided, we were going with the first choice. All of the guys sighed, but nodded. Except Jellal, who kept silent beside Erza.

Lucy entered the movie, as everyone got settled down next to their girlfriend/boyfriend. I sat down on the floor, expecting Lucy to sit next to me, but she had an other idea. She had sat in between my legs, so I wrapped my arms around her, making her blush.

The movie was pretty hilarious, more than we were expecting. Popcorn ended up everywhere, the floor, the couch, in our hair, everywhere. I was really surprised how the rest of the guys were acting.

All the boys were bursting in laughter, it seemed that Lucy had picked the perfect movie after all. I squeezed my girlfriend in my arms, making her laugh. She looked up at me. Even in the dark, I could see her chocolate eyes.

While everyone else's eyes were glued to the screen, I lowered my head down and laid a soft kiss on Lucy's lips. I could feel her smile against my lips during our kiss. Of course I couldn't help but smile too.

I pulled away to see her blush, causing me to laugh. "SSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone shushed us, causing spit to fly at our faces. Luce and I laughed, going back to watching the movie.

After the movie was finished, everyone helped pick up the popcorn except for Gajeel, who had the most popcorn in his hair. Levy helped him pull it all out though.

"Well once you guys are done cleaning up your area, you guys can go ahead and go." I said while cleaning. "Go?" Everyone asked in unison, "We're not leaving, Lucy invited us to stay the night." Gajeel said, causing me to look at Lucy who was hiding her face.

I sighed. "Fine, but we only have three rooms, so one couple will have to sleep on the couch. And Lucy and I are sleeping in the master bedroom, because this is my house." I said, while I kept picking up.

"Well since Erza and Gajeel both need to sleep in a bed, it seems like Juvia and Gray have to sleep on the couch. Don't worry though, its one of those pull out couches." I said while I finally looked up at everyone.

"HUH?! WHY DO WE HAVE TO SLEEP ON THE COUCH?!" Gray screeched at me. "CAUSE I SAID SO!" I fought back. I actually didn't mind sleeping on the couch, but I wanted to share a big bed with Lucy.

"Gray, don't be rude. This is Natsu's home." Erza sighed, as she took Jellal's hand and started heading for one of the smaller rooms. "Oh please, your just happy cause you get a room." Gray smirked.

Erza turned around with a death glare. "Excuse me?" She asked in a threatening tone. "N-nothing.." Gray yielded, as he started running to get blankets for the couch.

I turned around to see Lucy had already changed, she was wearing a white top with pink sweats. I don't think she meant to look so stunning in her pajamas, but damn, she looked good in everything.

"Guys, I have an idea." I didn't want to go to bed just yet, so I had quickly thought of an alternative option. Everyone just looked at me in confusion. "How about we play a few rounds of, 'Truth or Dare?'" I smirked, as everyone just smiled back. This was going to be fun.

**Lisanna's POV **

I was thinking more than I've ever had to before. I usually go with the flow, without a second doubt in my mind, but I really needed to think now. I was in my dorm that I share with my sister, Mirajane (or Ms. Mira), when I heard a knock at the door.

"Ughhhh, what now?!" I groaned, but the bothered feeling soon disappeared when I started wondering who was at the door. I mean, it could easily be Natsu! Maybe he finally wanted to talk, even if it was around midnight. I opened my door with a bright smile, but it turned into a frown when I saw my sister's boyfriend standing there.

"What do you want, Freed?" I spat. You can't imagine how much I hated my sister's boyfriend. He's such a prick. "That's Mr. Freed to you, and I'm just here to retrieve some clothes for your sister." The reason he's such a Prick, is because he continuously fails me in his classes on purpose!

"Huh? Why?" I was inwardly hoping maybe it was because she spilt something on her clothes. "She's staying over at my dorm tonight, and she has to do a lot of grading. She didn't want to bother you, while you're asleep, so she asked if she could stay over." Bother me? She never bothered me.

"What do you mean bother? She has never bother-" "Good bye now." And with that, he closed the door and I was left all alone again. I wanted to think about why Mira would feel that she bothered me, but I had more difficult matters on my hands.

How could I get that dumb blonde out of the picture, so I could get back in? Sting honestly couldn't convince her, so I needed a new plan. Maybe if Natsu could dump her... But that wouldn't ever happen. Unless...

That's when it hit me! "Perhaps if I could spread a rumor about Lucy cheating on Natsu, then he would dump her for sure. But I would have to make it realistic." I went to thinking, but what I didn't realize was there was someone in my closet, a spy. Someone who wouldn't help me out in the end.

* * *

**A/N: OOHHH JESUSSSSS WHATS GONNA HAPPEN YOU GUYS?! I'M SO READY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, WHAT ABOUT YOU GUYS?! XD OMFG I'M ACTUALLY STARTING TO GET MORE REVIEWS WHICH MAKES ME WANNA SPREAD BACON/PANDA JOY TO THE WORLD SO KEEP REVIEWING! I ALSO WANNA GIVE A HUGE SHOUT OUT TO ECHOES IN THE STORM FOR REVIEWING! I know I didn't do what you asked for in this chapter but I will on the next chapter! IT MADE ME REALLY HAPPY AND I HOPE YOU KEEP READING AND REVIEWING ECHOES! ANYWAY, HAVE A GREAT FABULOUS WONDERFUL CHEESY BACONY PANDY BACON/PANDA DAY MY LOVELIES~**


	16. SleepOver Part 2

**A/N: Okay so I'm sorry that it takes me a little longer to update but I promise I will post good chapters so stick with me, okay? I don't know what else to say except THANKS to everyone who has been reading and big THANK YOU to my beta reader for being helpful and fabulous ^.^ ANYWAY, HERE'S THE CHAPTER~**

* * *

**Natsu's POV **

"Okay, so who's going to go first?" I asked, as everyone started sitting down on the floor in a circle. "Why don't you go first, since you suggested the game?" Levy inquired while she sat down next to Gajeel, still attempting to get popcorn out of his thick hair.

"Okay, fine. Hmmm.. Who will be my first victim?" I asked sarcastically. "Levy, Truth or Dare? And don't be a chicken and say Truth." Levy just rolled her eyes in defiance and said, "Truth, and I'm only picking Truth because I will pick Dare later on." I both frowned and sighed at her decision.

"Fine, if you could make anyone in here be your slave, besides Gajeel, who would it be, and what would you make them do?" I knew I had to take Gajeel out or it would've been too easy for her to answer. "Slave? Well it depends on who would actually do the work, so I guess Lu-chan. I would have her make me food, I guess. Nothing sexual, like you would make her do."

I blushed at her last comment, but tried to dismiss things by clearing my throat.

I was slightly upset about her answer, and Levy could tell I was, so she stuck her tongue out at me, making me do the same in return. "My turn. Okay, Lu-chan! Truth or Dare" She winked at me, causing my body temperature to rise in embarrassment.

"I guess since I don't want to be a chicken, I'll choose Dare." Levy's face lit up, as did mine. "I dare you to.." She started looking around the room for ideas. "Oh, I know! I dare you to have another player draw a mustache on you using ketchup, mustard or some other food condiment. However, you cannot wipe it off yourself, but you can have another player lick it off."

Levy winked as she said that to Lucy. "Do I get to choose which person gets to put it on me?" Lucy asked as she looked at me, blushing. "Of course... NOT! But I will let you choose the player you want to lick it off of you." Lucy sighed. "Okay so... GRAY! Go put ketchup on Lu-chan please~"

"HUH? Why him?!" I said pissed, why wasn't I the one who got to do it?! "I want to make it interesting, so 'shush!'" Well, I guess as long as he just puts it on her and not lick it off of her, then it should be fine.

Lucy laid down on the ground, getting ready to grow a red mustache. Gray settled down next to her, ketchup bottle in hand. He started slightly above the left corner of her top lip.

Wait, what was I thinking? I take it back, this isn't fine.

As Gray squeezed the bottle making more ketchup come out of the container, it began smothering on top of Lucy's lip. Levy started to pull out her phone. "What are you doing?" I asked as I peeped over her shoulder, making her flinch. "Taking a picture of Lu-chan with a ketchup mustache. Don't worry though, I won't send it to anyone, it's just for memories."

When Gray had finally finished Luce's mustache, her face was just as red as the ketchup on her face. That must have been really embarrassing for her. "Okay Lu-chan, who would you like to lick it off?" I was honestly hoping she would let me lick the ketchup off. Watching Gray, squeeze it on her face had made m somewhat jealous.

"N-natsu? Can you l-lick it off?" She stuttered, embarrassed to ask me, which made me softly chuckle. She was so cute when she was embarrassed. I crawled over towards her and stood on all four as she sat in front of me. I gave her smile, causing her to blush even more.

I slowly leaned as if I were going to kiss her, but instead I went towards the top of her lip. She blissfully closed her eyes, as if in a trance, as I did the same.

I smoothly stuck out my tongue and licked the condiment off her lip. You could say I was thinking it tasted like tomato sauce, but colder, but I wasn't. I wasn't thinking of the taste one bit. Even the fact that everyone was watching us left my mind.

"Alright, good job, Flame Brain, for licking ketchup off the girl's lip." Gray said, making me snarl at him. "Shut up. Luce, it's your turn, now." She nodded at me, with a blush still visible on her cheeks."Gray, Truth or Dare?" She said, picking an interesting victim.

"Dare." He said without any hesitation. "Okay, I dare you to-" She stopped for second to giggle, making everyone interested and Gray, worried. "Let someone give you a piggy back ride, then yell out the best and loudest 'YeeHaw,' you can muster." The dare for him, made all of us burst into laughter. Well except for Gray, who looked bewildered.

"Well, who's going to give me a ride?" "I guess, I'll do it." I said with big smile that I didn't mean to reveal. Part of me didn't want Lucy to feel bad about her dare even if I had to give a piggyback ride to my frenemy.

"Okay, come on, Horse Dragneel!" All I could do was just smirk at him, because he was the one, who was going to make a complete fool of himself, not me. I squatted down in front of him, waiting for him to hop on.

After I finally got his weight settled on my back, I started running around the room. "Ugh.. YeeHaw?" He attempted, making me frown. "Do it louder and prouder, Icicle!" He tightened his grip on my shoulders. "YEEHAW!" Gray bellowed making Erza just about fall backwards, to the point she was swaying and slamming her fist on the ground. While everyone else was gripping their stomaches in pain from all the laughter.

I couldn't help, but crack up with them. Gray just hopped off and went back to sit in the circle, next to his girlfriend who was still dying of laughter. "Jellal, Truth or Dare." Gray asked, stopping Jellal's laughter, causing him to go into his thinking position.

"I'll go with Dare" He admitted, as they both smirked at each other. "I dare you to let all the girls take off your shoes and socks so they can paint your nails, however, you can't put your shoes and socks back on until the game is over." Gajeel's dare seemed to easy for the bluenette.

"Ugh, fine... But no pink! Either blue or red, got it?" I couldn't believe he was actually going through with it.. The girls all giggled and got the nail supplies. "We'll make you fabulous, Jellal, so don't worry." Erza said as she started painting his right foot red.

Gray, Gajeel, and I couldn't help but get out our phones and start taking pictures. "What are you doing?!" Jellal exclaimed at us. "Memories." We all snickered in unison, making Jellal pout.

After the girls were done painting his nails, he ended up with one foot red and one foot blue, both with smiley faces on the big toes. "Oh, wow. Great, just fabulous." He grunted sarcastically while we finished up taking pictures.

"Stop taking pictures! It's my turn, now." He shooed our phones away, and looked at Gajeel, making him look confused. "Truth or Dare, Gajeel." "Dare. I'm not a chicken." Jellal kept a straight face as he told the dare. "I dare you to exchange shirts with the person to your right." To the right of Gajeel, who was wearing his bed black tank top, sat Levy who was wearing a short blue ruffled shirt that showed her stomach.

"Please don't tear it Gajeel." Levy sarcastically said.

The two went into the restroom to change while the rest of us exchanged looks. I looked at Luce who was looking at me, next to Juvia who was swooning over Gray. Erza and Jellal were just blushing, and looking at each other.

When Levy came out, she looked like she was just wearing an oversized tank top, and when Gajeel came out, laughs emitted from everyone in the roomroom.

"It doesn't even fit him!" Gray bursted out laughing, which made Gajeel get upset. "What's up with this dare?!" Gajeel ripped the short blue shirt off of him and stomped out of the house.

Levy sighed. "My favorite top..." That's what she was angry about?! "I'll go get him. We should probably end the game here." All of us nodded in agreement and started to clean up when Levy ran after Gajeel.

**Levy's POV **

"Gajeel?" I whispered out to him, as I looked out from the side of the porch hoping to see him. "Huh? What do you want, Short Stacks?" Gajeel said, sitting on the porch with a bare chest. I walked over next to him and sat down beside him.

"Sorry that I went along with the dare, I should've told them to pick another one." Deep down, I knew that the dare would make him angry, but I was hoping maybe he would let it slide. I glanced over at Gajeel, just to see him smiling. "It's not your fault, I mean I had no problem with the dare but it's embarrassing to have everyone laugh at you, ya know?"

It was all because he was just embarrassed? I started giggling at him, "O-oi, what are you laughing at?!" He asked, causing me to crack up even more. "N-nothing.. Nothing at all..." I just couldn't help but laugh. But the thing is, I wasn't laughing at him. I was laughing at how silly he was acting, because he was embarrassed.

I stopped laughing for a moment, and patted his head. "It's okay. You would've laughed at Natsu, Gray, or Jellal to if they did the same, right?" He nodded, as I smiled.

"We should get back inside, it's almost midnight." I said, getting up and turning away. Although, before I could walk away, he grabbed my arm. "Yes?" I turned, looking up into his eyes.

He slowly leaned down and laid his rough lips against mine, making me blush. Gajeel didn't kiss me often, so I knew I had to make the best of things. I stood up on my tippy-toes so I could push my lips into his, but he kept pushing me back down.

He finally pulled away, making us both try and catch our breaths. He was blushing a very dark red which made me giggle again. He took my hand, much to my surprise, and we started heading towards the door.

"Ah, you're back!" Gray looked up from the magazine Juvia was reading and waved at us. "Did everyone already go to their rooms?" I asked, shocked, I thought everyone would make us countinue playing.

"Well yeah, you did tell us to end the game and it's almost midnight so you know..." I nodded and pulled Gajeel along with me to the bedroom we were sharing.

I sat on the bed and looked at Gajeel, who was looking down at me while standing up. He starting leaning down, so that he was hovering over me and whispered, "Can we continue?" He then caressed my cheek.

I just nodded slightly. Tonight was going to be long night for all of us.

* * *

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY MY LOVELIES THAT I TAKE SO MUCH TIME NOWADAYS TO FINISH A CHAPTER. I PROMISE I WILL TRY HARDER TO MEET YOUR EXPECTATIONS! PLEASE STICK WITH ME FOR A LITTLE LONGER! By the way, SHOULD I MAKE A SEQUEL STORY FOR THIS?! REVIEW AND LET ME KNOWWWW! HAVE A FANTASTIC WEEK MY BACON/PANDA LOVELIES~**


	17. SleepOver Part 3

**Hey people~~~~ xD Sorry I haven't updated in a while cause you know school and family.. And stuff o.o Anyway, Sorry it took so long but I swear, it was worth it .o. To all those people who wanted more Gale, HERE IT IS. And I'm sorry to those who wanted Gruvia and Jerza first but I swear, I will get to them so please stay with me Dx Here's the chapter~ Beware.. Its a lemon .o.**

* * *

Levy's POV:

I perched on the bed looking up at Gajeel, as his intense gaze pinned me in place. Leaning over so that he was hovering over me, he whispered, "Can we continue?" His lips barely an inch away from mine as his breath blew softly against my lips heightening my anticipation. His questioning gaze stayed riveted to mine as he lifted a hand, caressing my cheek.

I couldn't speak, so instead I just nodded. Tonight was going to be a long night for all of us and I couldn't help but feel a bit nervous as the feeling of butterflies zoomed around my stomach.

I leaned into him, closing the distance and captured his lips tentatively. I could tell he was surprised I had made the first move but he quickly got over it and pulled me closer, his lips moving gently against mine and I could feel the passion and love he felt at that moment. His hand clasped the back of my neck, smashing our lips together more forcefully. He opened his mouth and licked my bottom lip pleading for entrance and I smiled against his lips, teasing him. Eventually, I opened my mouth and fell under his dominance.

Our tongues danced with each other, exploring each other. I could feel Gajeel beginning to moan against my mouth, the sound was muffled through our kiss.

His hands starting moving lower as our kiss intensified, until he got to my butt. His big hands grabbed my rear and squeezed which made me yelp in surprise, breaking our kiss. His response was a grin as he continued moving his hands on me.

As we continued, my hands went to the hem of his shirt hinting for him to remove his clothing. It wasn't long before he shucked his shirt in a swift motion giving me a full view to his muscled chest and a suddenly very dry mouth.

A deep flush spread across my face as this was the first time we were going beyond kissing. I mean, I was prepared to go farther, at least I felt I was, but it was so hard to focus when he looked at me with such intensity. Those looks never failed to make my knees weak and my core throb, but I had never done this before so naturally I wanted to go slow.

Timidly I placed my hands on his chest and smoothed them across the dips of his muscles as our lips locked again. Gajeel slanted his lips against mine, hungrily devouring my mouth with vigor as my hands explored just about everything from his collarbone to the curious line of fine hair leading down into his pants. I think they referred to that as a 'treasure trail' in some of the books I've read, and oh what a treasure I would be discovering.

I could feel his hands pulling at my top urgently as he nipped and sucked his way down my chin to my throat. I was hesitant at first, but after a little while I complied, getting lost in the fog of lust that clouded my thoughts. I couldn't help the raging blush that spread across my face as my shirt hit the floor and my hands immediately moved to shield them from his gaze.

"Hey, you don't need to feel embarrassed, Shrimp. I love you from the color of your hair to sound of your voice, and not a single thing can possibly change that." Gajeel said sweetly, his hands smoothed up and down my arms soothingly.

I bit my lip, unsure as my eyes met his."But, I just... I don't know, Gajeel." I sputtered shaking my head, looking down.

"Levy, I love you no matter what, and I mean that one hundred percent." His hands kept smoothing over my arms as I slowly looked into his eyes and saw the warmth within those orbs. A sudden feeling of calm enveloped me and I felt more confident then I'd ever felt before knowing this man wanted me and meant every word he said.

"O-okay." My arms fell slowly, revealing my naked chest to him.

He just smiled in return. "Levy, you're still as beautiful as always. Nothing could ever change that in my eyes."

He laid a sweet and simple kiss on my lips, before looking back at me.

His eyes stayed trained on my face as his hands explored my chest, fingers rubbing over my nipples, causing them to react to his touch.

The action ripped a moan from my throat as I felt pleasure surge through my body. Who knew such a small action could feel so good?

"Mmmmhhhhh Gajeel." I whispered huskily, barely even recognizing my own voice. He maneuvered his head down taking a pert nipple into his mouth and started sucking, his other hand fondled my other breast as he laved over my sensitive nipple.

He sucked hard, making me start to feel a tingle and a flood of warmth flood my lower stomach, making me gasp at the unfamiliar sensation.

Abruptly he released my nipple with a pop and switched to my other breast eager to repeat his actions.

I felt my eyes close as my voice rose higher and higher with every moan of his name. "GajEEL!"

His lips left my breast with another pop."I love you, Levy." He whispered, moving towards my ear, his breath gently blowing against my skin causing goosebumps to break out.

"I-I love you too." I stuttered, still stunned from the pleasure.

His teeth nipped at my ear playfully and I couldn't resist moving my hands to the waistband of his pants, hoping to return some of the pleasure in a different way. He allowed me to push down past his hips while he kept nipping and sucking at my skin.

The instant his pants fell I spotted the bulge within his boxers, straining against the fabric. My cheeks heated up in a deeper blush when I realized that I was the one turning him on, but it flooded my stomach with a new feeling as well, confidence.

All the books I read in the past told me to reach for his member and use my mouth to bring him the most pleasure, but I wasn't too sure of how. I had only been going with the flow of things towards this point, so I threw caution to the wind and figured it was better to try then to just give up and not give him the pleasure he was giving me. I placed my hand against the bulge in his boxers and started to rub it, causing a deep moan to erupt from Gajeel. "Oh god, Levy!"

The primal sounds my actions brought from him made me increase the pressure on him, knowing I was the one causing him to make such sounds left me in awe. Feeling even more bold my hands moved to push his boxers down and really touch him. So I tugged them down and nearly yelped again in surprise as his length sprang out, the tip nearly touching his navel. My eyes widened in surprise at his length, followed by a more tingly sensation within my core.

I reached out grabbing his member and started to guide it to my mouth, only to be stopped by Gajeel as he put his hand on my head.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, looking up into his eyes.

"Nothing, I just want to wait and orgasm with you for the first time." He said gritting his teeth.

"O-oh." I stuttered in surprise. "Okay, um..."

"You're still wearing your pants, so it's starting to make me feel a little under-dressed." Gajeel said looking into my eyes.

"Oh, well I'll take them off then."

I slowly lowered the pants, leaving me only in my underwear in front of a naked Gajeel.

"That's better." He chuckled, pushing me to lay against the bed, his lips swooping down to capture my lips again as he let his hands move lower towards my thighs.

I could feel him slip a hand into my panties making me squirm a bit but as I got used to the sensation I soon melted into his touch.

"You're so wet." Gajeel said teasing me. He wasted no time removing my panties leaving me completely nude in front of him. I closed my eyes, a little scared of his reaction, but relaxed when I felt his lips against mine once again. "Like I said, beautiful." Gajeel murmured.

"Are you ready?" He asked, hovering over me.

"I think so." I was honestly hoping that it wouldn't hurt as much as they say in books.

"Don't worry, I'm here with you."

It surprised me when he suddenly stood up and headed into the bathroom, making me feel worried. Right when I was about to get up and find out why he had left, he came back with a towel. "Here, put this under you." I didn't really understand what he meant, but I did as he asked and moved a little to the side so he could he put the towel down right where I was laying. That's when I understood what he meant by that as I situated myself on top of the towel.

He wasted no time picking up where we left off as his lips moved against mine as he positioned his length against my core. He looked up, a soft expression on his face. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

He pushed inside slowly in small thrusts as he stretched me, getting me used to his girth as he drove deeper and deeper inside me. I gripped onto his back, ready for the pain to hit hard once he reached my barrier. I could feel when he hit the thin barrier and tensed as I closed my eyes waiting for the pain. But as he broke through it felt like nothing more then a little sting. It hurt, but it wasn't as bad as everyone made it out to be. Gajeel stilled inside me, waiting for me to signal when he could move. Once the pain faded, I slowly pushed against him testing if the pain would return but found instead of pain, I felt pleasure and nodded to him to move.

His hips rocked against mine as he thrust in and out of my body slowly at first, but I could tell he wanted to speed up and begged him to go faster. He grunted and picked up the pace, making sure to grind into me with every thruat. "Mmmmmmh." My moans started filling the room louder and louder.

"Ah Levy, you're so tight. Damn."

His movements became frantic as our bodies collided, and I could feel the pressure within me threatening to snap with every second. Each movement added to the pleasure collecting in my stomach, ready to tumble over any second. His balls slapped against me with every pleasured grunt that left his lips.

"Levy, I'm about to-" He gritted out, sweat rolling down his temple.

"Me too." My body clenched around him signaling that I was about to release. As if on queue his back snapped taut and with a snarl I felt him erupt inside me, throwing me over the edge with a strangled shout as well.

Our chests heaved as we tried to get our breathe back, our lungs searched for air desperately. With a wince he pulled out as his length softened and plopped down next to me.

After I felt like I could almost breathe normally again, I turned to Gajeel, and he looked to me at the same time. "Come here." He rumbled, pulling me towards the top of the bed. He maneuvered me to lay under the covers and wrapped his arms around me, and I hummed softly, happy to be there.

"I love you, Shrimp. More then you'll ever know" His husky voice murmured against my ear.

"And I love you, Gajeel."

* * *

**I HOPE YOU PEOPLE ENJOYED THAT BUT IT WASNT ME WHO DID THIS BOOTIFUL WORK, MY BETA READER, Nalu-4tw, WROTE IT AND HER BETA READER, NIchiki, HELPED OUT SO YEAH GO CHECK OUT THEM CX AND GUESS WHAT.. ME AND MY BETA READER HAVE A SURPRISE .O. WE ARE ABOUT TO HIT 5,000 READERS SO WE ARE GOING TO DO A Q &amp; A CHAPTER, YOU ASK US QUESTIONS IN THE REVIEWS, WE ANSWER EM, BUT DONT BE AFRAID TO ASK LIKE 10 QUESTIONS, OKAY? PLUS WE MIGHT EVEN ASK YOU GUYS QUESTIONS C; ANYWAY, HAVE A HAPPY FABULOUS NOT-SMELLY BEAUTIFUL BACON-PANDA DAY.. OR NIGHT.. ^-^**


	18. FOR THE READERS

**A/N: Hey guys this is just a reminder I need you guys to review and ask me and my beta reader questions for the Q &amp; A chapter. Its a gift for you guys cause I have 5,000 views *O* So you can ask questions about future chapters or anime ideas or something and you can ask as many questions as you want so just go ahead and ASK MANY MANY QUESTIONS, OKAY? JUST GO RIGHT NOW AND DO IT. GO. IM WAITING... **

**Have a TASTY NOT TRASHY BACON/PANDA DAY... OR NIGHT C;**


	19. Q & A

**HEY GUYS! It's been awhile, because I had a long winter break and I was with family and then, BAM! My power went out, but it's back now so let's get started! I got some questions (Yay) and I will be answering them with my beta-reader, Nalu-4tw, because she is the reason why I have come so far. So, let's get started!**

**1\. Guest - I really like this, but how could Natsu look at Lucy's foot when he was holding her princess style? I think that would be really difficult, if not impossible.**

B - You are right, I'm sorry DX I went back when I saw this and I am very happy you told me, so thank you ^-^ Though it would be funny...

N - If he turned his adorable neck he always hides behind his scarf, he could probably see her feet. (I love how Natsu's neck looks like, not in a weird way of course. I just think he looks more cute without his scarf and with his bangs down. :3)

**2\. angelspike15 - Question, can you explain more of Natsu and Lucy's past as well as say whether or not they will get revenge on Sting and Lisanna? Also are we going to see more of the antagonists and how they will be dealt with?**

B - This wasn't the type of question I was thinking I would get, but I will answer it. XD Yes, I'll totally explain their past later in the story and the same for the revenge. However I don't know about the antagonists... But if my readers want that then, I will do anything for you guys ^-^

N - I love antagonists most of the time, as much as I love protagonists, because I feel they are both equal. I believe that in their point of view, they are the protagonists instead. Basically I feel like sometimes they don't see that their bad, and that they're just misunderstood. With that, I think Sting and Lisanna's past would pretty interesting like Lucy and Natsu's would be. I'm elated to see what happens. ^-^

**3\. fairyglitter101 - Okay, question. Will there be future lemons in the story with other characters?**

B - I'm pretty sure there will be, I know the story is mainly about Lucy and Natsu, but I understand that readers want some of the other characters too XD If I do other lemons, they probably won't be my work, they'll probably be my Beta-reader's. Who is fantastic at everything ^-^

N - Yeah I wrote the Gajeel/Levy one. That was actually my first lemon XP Lol, I think I did good. BaconPanda told me she didn't really have the time to write it, so I helped her out. If she wants me to help her with anymore, I'm willing to try. (Even though I know she could do a marvelous job herself :) I hope she'll add more lemons with different ships. I've only read ones with Lucy and someone else though, no ships without her being apart of it

**4\. starfiresusan18 - what did Natsu whisper to Lucy when they were drunk?**

B - I know everyone wants to know about what Natsu whispered, but I am planning to save that for the end of the story~ Sorry~

N - He whispered, "Mashima is taking too long getting us together in the manga, but I'm glad we have a chance of being together in this story, Luce." Lol, I doubt that's what he said, but I wonder what he said too~

**5\. Kyoufu - So will there be more lemons? How many more chapters should I look forward to? Will you make more stories?**

B - Yes there will be more lemons xD I dont know how many chapters I will make but you just look forward to a lot and yes, I will make more stories, I even have one in mind already cx

N - Oh yeah! More super delicious lemons to come! ;)

**Oh Nalu-4tw, If you want to know, I will tell you because you are the beta-reader xD Anyway, These were all of the questions.. Only five.. DX... I want you guys to ask me anything, what's my favorite color, my favorite food, what will I do next after this, or like what's my least favorite mammal. I don't know... DX It doesn't even have to be about me o-o It could be like about the characters or something. XD I just want to become closer with you guys and I want you guys to feel comfortable reading my story like we're friends, you know? Maybe I'm asking for too much, but I hope not.. I really love you guys, y'all are my everything :') Have a WONDERFUL, SOUR, SPICY, SWEET, SALTY, NOT UNHAPPY BACON/PANDA DAY!**


End file.
